My Galway Girl(MMAD One-Shots)
by ProfessorMMAD
Summary: my version of ed sheerans great song galway girl
1. Lilian Grace

From the outside, they looked like a carefree family. All cozy in their own little world sitting in their den just enjoying life. Alongside their fireplace sits a loving father, whose first goal in life is to make his wife and daughter feel happy, safe, and most of all loved. The duo sitting on the carpet playing with her bunny making faces to his daughter causing her to laugh her adorable laugh that does not fail to lighten up her parents face every time it made itself known. While the mother watches on smiling behind her thin framed glasses with her hand absentmindedly stroking her ever-growing stomach laughing at the infectious belly laughs of her daughter and her love. Yes, they Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall lived a happy life. Well as happy as they could be when they had danger lurking over them at every second. Sadly, their happiness was short lived for a voice came from the fire pit.

"Albus!" it said in a breathless tone.

"Cornelius?" Albus Inquired

"Yes Albus it is me I cannot talk for long but you are needed at the ministry," Cornelius whispered

"Cornelius you know I cannot leave with you know who on the loose he could get to Minnie and Lily I cannot leave" Albus sighed locking eye with his wife who gave him a concerned look to which he returned with one of confused emotions.

"Albus you must be kidding me you really think he knows about Lilian and that he would go to the point of harming her and Minerva," Cornelius cried out

"Yes I do believe he will after all we he will kill Lily and James over their boy because he was a part of the prophecy that led to his down fall and so is Lily she is the other child in the prophecy he is just waiting for the next lightning bolt to strike" Albus cried."I cannot believe you would think that I would put the ministry above the safety and wellbeing of my family," he huffed, hanging up on the minister of magic

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you will be going I will watch over Lilian and myself I'm a big girl I can hold my own against any force You know who sends our way," Minerva interjected; giving him a very stern look when she got up and taking Lilian from his arms, and carrying her back to where she was once perched, and proceeding to feed her before laying her down to bed with her bunny and blanket.

"Minnie I'm not saying you cannot" Albus sighed running his hand through his long flowing scarlet hair the hair that he passed down to his beloved daughter much to his wife dismay. "What I'm saying is it is better if I stay here to keep him at bay because I'm the one wizard that he actually fears" Albus defended himself.

"You are going and that is finale," Minerva said indefinitely with a point of her long finger directly at him as she walked out of the room to go lay her daughter down after rocking her.

Albus sighed as he followed his wife. If he was going to leave then he was going to say goodbye to his love and his daughter before flooing to the ministry.

Upon entering the room, he saw his wife, his love, his reason for drawing breath sitting in the rocking chair singing to their daughter as she rocked her to sleep; a sight to him that never got old every time he saw his wife with their daughter his heart swelled with love. Not knowing this would be his last goodbye to his daughter he went over to them and kissed his daughter on the crown of her head whispering "My Lilian Grace, my little sherbet you be good for mommy now while daddy has to go deal with the little grump of a man Cornelius fudge just know that daddy loves you and will be back soon."

After kissing his daughter once again, he looked up at his wife when Emerald met Sapphire he leaned up and kissed his wife square on the mouth while his hand caressed her swollen abdomen. When they pulled away, he saw the salty tears were slowly cascading down his wife perfect cheekbones. "Why the tears my love" Albus inquired

"I'm just so happy Albus, please tell me you are coming back to us" Minerva whispered almost in audible to the ears of Albus

"I.." Albus tried before he was cut off by the flick of his wife's hand

"I know I said for you to go but I have this awful feeling that something is going to happen," She said as she tried but failed to dry the tears that where now freely cascading down her perfect porcelain colored cheeks

"I promise that I'm going to come back a soon as possible and if anything does happen I will be here as fast as I can to protect you and lily I love you "Albus said standing and wiping his wife's tears

"I love you too" She hiccupped finally starting to calm down. With that, Albus left his wife and child not knowing what was going to happen that night when he was not there to protect his loved ones.

Albus had been gone for a while now so while his wife was impatiently awaiting his arrival home she sat down in their den picking up her book and starting where she left off soon enough though she felt her eye lids close on her involuntarily she dosed off with her book laying across her chest. She had been getting really tired very easily lately because this very unplanned pregnancy was taking its toll on her more so then the one she had with her love Lily.

An hour had passed and still no sign of Albus and Minerva was still fast asleep sitting in front of the floo awaiting her husband.

When suddenly she was awoken to the sound of banging on the front door it sounded like someone was trying to break in. Fearing the safety of herself, her daughter and her unborn child she pulled out her wand and aimed it at the door as she slowly started backing away to her daughter room upstairs her hand resting protectively over her swollen abdomen. When her heels hit the front of the first step Lucius Malfoy burst through the door, making Minerva jump and shoot a fire bolt charm at him praying that she could get to her daughter in time to apparate to Albus. Lucius deflected the bolt and shot something back at her. She block the shot and changed the closest thing she could fine into a brick and flung it at him hitting him square in the leg. He cried out in pain "Get her I want that baby"

Within seconds, deatheater after deatheater came swarming into the home. Minerva ran up the stairs, shooting spell after spell at the deatheater trying her hardest to get to Lilian in time. When Lucius regained his composer, he transformed into his Deatheater form and flew to Minerva when she had finally reached her baby girls room he shot a paralyzing curse at her disarming her and causing her to fall on the wooden floor crying out in pain from a strong cramp like sensation coming from her lower abdomen and a cry only a mother would cry the plea to save her child to leave her baby girl alone and to take her instead.

"Please Lucius if you have any heart you wouldn't take my little girl from me what would you do if someone were to threaten the life of your little son Draco" She cried trying to convince him to not take her child

Lucius chuckled at her dismay and opened the door to Lilian's room seeing the screaming baby in the crib on the other side of the room.

Finding a strength that only a mother would have she overcame the paralyzing curse and crawled to her wand. Once she had her wand she stood at her full height

"Not my daughter you arse" she cried as she lifted her wand to shoot a curse at him but she was to late he had already taken her darling girl.

When they were gone, she collapsed on the floor in a whirlpool of emotions she cried for her little girl who was probably dead by now and the pains in her stomach had not stopped in fact they got worse she knew that she was going to lose both of her children that night and maybe even her husband. When she when the tears of loss had finally stop falling, she let out a powerfully painful scream shooting magic in every direction causing several vase and picture frames to shatter. She was not Professor McGonagall, or Mrs. Dumbledore anymore she was a mother bear who had been awoken from hibernation when a hunter took her child from that day forward she vowed to herself that she would find Lucius Malfoy and make him pay.

With everything that had happened in the past hour, she passed out on the floor the minute her husband came crashing through the floo.

"MINERVA" He cried

When she woke up, all she could see was white and the room smelled something of the mix between cleaning supplies and baby powder. Looking around her vision was blurry but she could make out the outline of her beloved Albus. Unconsciously she reached down to feel her unborn child only to feel her stomach deflated in the way that it deflates when a mother gives birth. Discovering the fate of her children, she let out an inhuman sob crying out for her beloved.

"Albus" came the cry as her heart broke within the bounds on her chest cavity shattering in minuscule fragments that she believed would never be mended she had lost two children that night to the same man all because she couldn't do her job at protecting her babies.

"Minerva my love you're awake," Albus cried as he ran to her side

"What happened to our baby Albus did I lose him too" Minerva sobbed into his chest

"He is being looked over at the moment they had to do an emergency caesarian section on you in order to save you I almost lost you Minerva and….and I don't know if our son will make it we lost Lily I should never have left you alone" Albus cried

"It's a boy oh my baby. Albus it wasn't your fault that you left I made you leave I should have tried harder to protect our daughter. Now because I couldn't do my job and protect my children I lost one child tonight and my other one is hang in the balance oh Albus I'm so sorry I failed you" Minerva sobbed taking his head and holding it to her chest trying to comfort him as her own tears fell

"It's is not your fault my love it is Voldemort and his blackened soul if he ever returns I will kill him myself"

"We need to name our baby but first I want to meet him," Minerva said looking into his eyes

After meeting with Minerva's doctor, they decide it was safe for Minerva Albus to go and meet their little boy, but Minerva had to go in a wheel chair.

After much fuss and bribing done by Albus, they finally got Minerva to go in the wheel chair.

It was an emotional trip once they got to the NICU the mediwitch in charge ushered them over to their son.

He was so small she was afraid to touch him when the nurse said it was ok she was to afraid that she would brake him he looked so fragile. He had a little tuft of chocolate brown hair on top of his head. When he sensed his mother's uneasiness, he opened his little ocean blue eyes and looked at her with a wide worried look.

"Oh Mo Mhac" (my son) Minerva whispered as he fear to touch him went away and the instinct to comfort him kicked in. She caressed his face getting lost in his ocean blues that reminded her too much of his father. "He's beautiful Albus" Minerva sighed looking up at him with tears in her eyes

"Do you have a name for you son ma'am?" the mediwitch asked politely

"Yes his name shall be Elias Jasper Dumbledore," Minerva said looking at the mediwitch then to her husband who still had yet to say anything.

"That is a name fit for a warrior so it suits our little warrior" Albus said softly when he reached out to touch his son that he only got a glimpse of when they rushed him down to NICU after taking him from his mother. When he reached his son Elias reached out and took a firm hold onto his hand and suddenly Albus just knew that everything would be alright.

As time slowly dwindled on baby, Elias made some progress while his mother went into a deep depression over the fact that she failed in protecting her children. Albus tried to help by just being there for her but the more he tried to break her walls the more she reinforced them slowly pushing him out of her life.

On one such day, she was sitting in her wheelchair, which she hated how much she depended upon it but nonetheless she sat vigilant by the babe's bed watching him breathe through the tube that was the only thing that kept him breathing. She had her hand inside the incubator keep him company by caressing his pale cheeks. Albus was down in the cafeteria getting them lunch even though she refused to eat much if anything he was oblivious to the fact that his wife was not in her room where he left her.

As she sat, she unconsciously started to sing an old Scottish lullaby that her gran use to sing to her whenever she was sick. When she stopped sing she found herself crying over her son he was beautiful even though he looked sickly pale with his tiny fragile body and his sunk in eyes and nearly transparent skin he was still beautiful to her and because she couldn't protect him he may never get a chance to grow up to be the strapping young man that she knew he would be and, for that she may never forgive herself. "I'm so sorry mo mahc mommy never meant to hurt you i only wanted what was best for you and your sister but I failed you and I failed Lily I'm a terrible mother" she cried

"You're not a terrible mother Min it wasn't your fault that Riddle decided to attack us while I was away on some stupid ministry business if it is anyone's fault my love it is mine I should not have left you alone with Lily knowing he was out there waiting to strike." Albus said coming in from the hall walking over to his son's incubator.

"Oh Albus I am their mother my soul purpose in life is to protect my children something I failed at doing that. Now our daughter, my baby girl is probably dead and she died alone Albus. She was so scared when Lucius got to her and I lay on the ground and allowed it to happen. Our baby boy did not even get a chance at a happy life, and now he could die at any time. If he does make it then what kind of quality life would he have and it is all my fault. So do not play the hurt hero who could not protect his wife and children not when you were not there and you did not hear the shrill cry of our baby girl being ripped from her bed. Certainly not when you didn't feel the searing pain of our son trying to leave me because he was trying get away from the danger that I couldn't protect him from. You don't know what I'm going through, yet you keep talking like you are the soul victim and the cause of all this destruction so I want you to leave I cannot deal with your wow is me act right now Albus." she cried

"Minerva I don't know because you won't let me in" Albus cried trying to hold her but she pushed out of his grasp

"OUT I SAID LEAVE I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE" Minerva cried turning her back to her husbandhe magic crackling angrily all around her.

"I love you but you can't push me out of your life like this," he said leaving the room

As the weeks passed, Minerva still refused to accept Albus' many apologies. No matter how many times he begged for forgiveness and he did beg once he went as far as crawling on his knees in front of her. Her only response was to tell him to stop being childish andto get of his knees he was a grown man and that he need not be on his knees begging like some animal.Whenever she wasn't on Albus to stop apologizing she was sitting vigil at her sons bedside making sure he had everything he needed feeding him when feeding came because they had recently started trying to breast feed instead of through the customary tube that had fed him since his untimely birth.

It was on one of these such occasions that she was singing to him as he suckled quietly at her breast that he reached up and grabbed her pointer finger, which had been lovingly grazing his face. He looked up at her as he continued to suckling gently. As emerald green met sapphire blue something hit Minerva it was as if little Elias was telling his mother that he would be ok and that it wasn't her fault that he was in the position he was in now. Later that night when was snuggled in bed back in her room which she had been cleared to go home but she refused to leave her son in this scary place all alone fearing something bad happening when she would be there with him. She had finally come to peace with what had happened, and decided she would forgive Albus for his foolish behavior. Recognizing the fact that he had lost a child too and that he was worried about his second child dying also even though he didn't share that same guilt Minerva had they were both grieve and she realized she need him much more than she liked to admit.

The next day as she was walking down to her son she saw the room surround with doctors and she saw her husband outside and she ran to him falling into his arms when she finally reached him.

"Albus what's happening," Minerva cried as she saw all the doctors huddled around her son and heard him crying in fear of all the unrecognizable faces so close to him "Leave my baby alone you bastards," she cried running towards them until her husband grabbed her tight so she couldn't attack the many doctors.

"Love they are going to let us take him home finally after all these months we get to take our baby home" that seemed to calm her down

"Really our baby gets to come home oh Albus oh I…..I…" Albus stopped her stuttering by placing a firm passionate kiss on his wife's lips and at first, she was too shocked to reciprocate but soon, she found her footing and melted into her husband's body. Purring happily into his lips wrapping her arms around his neck. When they finally broke the passionate embrace she whispered a sweet "I forgive you" followed by and "I love you"

"I love you too now let's take our baby boy home" Albus said kissing her again and turning to the doctors who were walking out of the room towards them.

They took Elias home that day and settled into a comfortable life of surrounding themselves with family and friend keeping the life of their baby girl alive in their hearts and telling their baby boy about his older sister who he grew to love even though he never got the chance to meet her. As Elias grew into the handsome young man Minerva knew he would be, he began to look more and more like his big sister looked. Albus and Minerva never had any more children not out of choice but out of allowing the fear of what happen to Elias and Lily keeping them from allowing themselves to ever become pregnant again. Elias grew am flourished his first would being Lily which caused Minerva to have to leave the room in a fit of tears even though this was supposed to be a happy moment for the Dumbledore's she couldn't help the empty feeling it caused in her heart. Nonetheless, they lived happily as a family of three even with the nagging thought in the back of both of their brains that they should be a family of four. Soon they concluded the wound would close slowly not healing but waiting to be tore open at any point in time with the next coming of Voldemort who they knew could return at any point and time.But they chose to live life to the fullest for as long as possible living happily with their baby boy and their friends and family close by


	2. Double Trouble

By: A Friend

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, grading the last of her fourth year essays.

"Another perfect as always, Ms Granger."She thought, marking off her star student's paper. At that moment, and gentle breeze came through the window. It was mid March, and it was the nicest weather Hogwarts had seen since September. The sun was shining bright, and if she had to take a guess, she would say it was in the mid sixties.

A glance at the clock told Minerva it was four thirty. Most of her students had stopped by with their questions by now, and she decided it would be alright to relieve her headache by unpinning her hair until dinner in and hour and a half. Next she released herself from the distortion charm that concealed the evidence of her pregnancy. Sighing, she hunched forward as much as possible with her bump, stretching her back. It was always a relief when she could release this particular charm, the farther along she was the more uncomfortable it grew. It wasn't a complete burden, but after wearing it all day it was nice to take it off. It was almost the equivalent of wearing a corset under a dress. On top of the discomfort brought on by the charm, she had been feeling dull cramps similar to menstrual cramps all afternoon. The absent feeling of the spell was relieving.

After stretching, Minerva picked up her quill and went back to marking the last few essays. It took her a half an hour to finish, and she decided she would take the next hour before dinner to rest her aching back and feet. So rising from her chair, she banished the papers to her desk drawer and made her way through the door that lead from her office to her and Albus's shared quarters, poking into her husband's office-which thankfully was empty-and grabbing a lemon drop. She had never been a fan of the sweets, but upon discovering her pregnancy she found herself becoming rather fond of them. She became craving them pretty regularly, much to Albus's amusement.

When she finally settled herself on the couch, she reached for the previous week's copy ofTransfiguration Weeklywhich sat of the side table of the sofa. As she flipped through the pages, her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. It hadn't been her intention to fall asleep, but that was how Albus found her later. He had come to escort her to dinner, as was habit for them when it came to meals.

His heart warmed at the sight of his wife lying on the couch, cradling her swollen abdomen with her arms. She looked so peaceful, chest rising and falling at an even pace. He couldn't bear to wake her up. So be it if she was cross with him later, she had been exhausting herself lately. It was taking a larger toll on her body than it normally did. So instead he took the tartan throw that hung over the back of her chair by the fire, and gently draped it over her resting form.

She was normally a light sleeper, so when he crouched down to place a kiss to her temple and then to her belly, he was sure she would awaken. But she didn't, she only buried deeper under the warmth of the blanket.

When she woke, the first thing she noticed was that her nap had done nothing to ease the slight cramps she had been having. The second thing was the time.

"Six forty-five?! Why didn't he wake me?!" She said to herself. But as she sat up she decided she was glad he had let her sleep through dinner. Maybe she would run herself a hot bath to soothe her aching body.

"What would you think of a bath,leanabh?" She had taken to talking to her baby over the past few months. She had never understood why so many woman would talk to their bumps until she felt the first kick. And as if to tell her they agreed with her idea of a bath, the child responded with a kick. She chuckled softly to herself and stood, making her way to the lavatory.

She heard the faint sound of the door to Albus's office open just as she had settled into the hot lavender scented water. She smiled gently when the bathroom door opened. Albus entered, a plate of dinner in his hand.

"I thought you might be hungry." He explained, summoning a small table next to the bath tub. Minerva eyed the meal placed next to her.

"I'm not sure if I'm all that hungry yet." She reached for the dish and poked around at the food for a little bit before placing it back on the table.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's the matter?" Albus asked as he sat down on the floor behind the tub, reaching to massage Minerva's shoulders. She purred with delight at the sensation, letting her eyes fall closed.

"Nothing's the matter, all these late nights and early mornings this week are catching up is all."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I could tell that much when I found you on the sofa. So no pain or discomfort?" Minerva hesitated slightly before answering.

"No."

"Minerva." Albus started. "You should know better than to lie to me. I know you too well." He took her chin and gently turned her head to face him.

"No, I haven't had any real pain. Just the usual sore back and aching feet." She left out any mentions of the cramps for now. "As for discomfort, you should know by now that's inevitable when it comes to pregnancy." She said a bit irritably.

Albus nodded in understanding. "Anything else?" He added knowingly when Minerva shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh just a few infrequent cramps, just more braxton hicks, I suppose." She muttered. She was experiencing another dull cramping sensation, taking notice that it was slightly stronger this time.

"Minerva," Albus started disapprovingly. "Maybe you should go see Poppy." Minerva suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Don't be absurd, I just saw her yesterday and she told me if anything, I'll carry past my due date. However if it puts your mind at ease, I will see Poppy. If they turn into anything more that is."

"That's all I can ask. Thank you." Albus kissed her temple.

When she had gotten out of the bath, she had another pain, this one stronger than the one before. But because she was so stubborn, Minerva decided she would retire for the evening. She was surprised to find how tired she was, andat 7:30, she fell asleep for the night.

Minerva jolted upright in bed. A twinge of pain had woken her up she thought, but just as soon as she felt it, it had passed. She thought perhaps it was just a particularly forceful kick from her overly active child, after all the pains she had been feeling earlier weren't that strong. Shelazily rubbed her hand over her swollen abdomen. Then she reached for her spectacles, putting them on and then glancing at the clock.1:18. Carefully so as not to wake her husband, she slid from the the warm covers of the bed and stepped into her slippers.

"Mmmm, what's the matter, dear?"

Albus murmured, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Nothing darling, I just need to use the loo." Minerva whispered and then crept across the room to the bathroom. After finishing her business, she found herself wandering into Albus's office, and taking one of the lemon drops from the dish on his desk.

When she plopped the lemon drop in her mouth, she began making her way back to her chambers. Just before she reached the door connected to the bedroom, Minerva let out a gasp as she felt a sudden gush of liquid flow from between her legs. A brief moment of confusion passed before realization set in. Her eyes widened and she brought her right hand to her mouth. Her water broke.

When the initial shock had faded, the witch let out a sigh of frustration and flicked her wrist, banishing the mess on the floor and between her legs. She then proceeded to the bedroom to wake her husband.

"Albus." She spoke gently, but firmly. "Albus, wake up."

"Mmmmm." He rolled over onto his side, turning his back to her. She sighed, her patience slipping just a bit.

"Albus." She said again, this time with more force. That seemed to do the trick, because he sat up in bed groggily. What she was about to tell him, however, would be sure to snap him awake.

"What, dear?" He said as he stretched his arms out and then rubbed his eyes.

"It's time." She stated simply.

Albus's brow furrowed. Then he glanced at the clock.

"It's nearly1:30Minerva, whatever do you mean?" Minerva gave a quiet chuckle. Then she took one of his hands and placed it atop the bump where their child rested.

"No, Albus. It's time." The corners of her lips turned up ever so slightly as he sat up immediately and gaped at her with wide eyes.

"Minerva, are you sure?" He heard himself ask as he brought his other hand to her middle and began rubbing affectionate circles over it.

"My water broke in your office." Albus gave her a grin.

"And what were you doing in my office, may I ask? I certainly hope you weren't stealing from my stash of lemon drops again."

"I did nothing of the sort!" Minerva said, feigning a hurt look. Her facade quickly turned into a grimace and she squeezed her eyes shut, blindly searching for Albus's hand with her own.

"What? What's happening?" The worry was evident in Albus's voice. Minerva took a few short breaths before responding.

"I think,.. I believe that was my firstrealcontraction." She sounded unsure.

"Real?" Albus questioned.

"I guess those pains I was having earlier were contractions. They were awfully small, though."

"Well I suppose we should call Poppy, don't you think, dear?"

"I suppose so." She grumbled.

"Come now, don't act so glum. Our little girl is finally ready to join us." Minerva raised one of her slender eyebrows.

"Oh, so it's a girl, is it?" The corners of her mouth turned up a bit.

"Absolutely!" Albus's eyes twinkled. "And she's going to be beautiful. Ebony hair and emerald green eyes, just like her mother."

"Well," Minerva began. "I think it's going to be a boy. With the brightest blue eyes and auburn hair. He'll be giving your looks a run for their money."

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough who's right." Albus chuckled, not wanting this to turn into a serious argument that would get under his wife's skin.

"You get comfortable, and I will go floo Poppy." He kissed her on the forehead and then stood from the bed. Stepping into his slippers and pulling his dressing robe on, Albus crossed the room to the large fireplace. He took a pinch of the powder on the mantel, and threw it into the flames.

"Poppy?" He called, sticking his head into the fire. He called her name a few times more, growing louder each time until the mediwitch appeared before him.

"For Merlin's sake Albus, what could you possibly need at this hour? Don't tell me it's Minerva!" She spoke over her shoulder as she threw a dressing gown on over her night gown.

"I'm afraid it is." Was the reply Albus gave.

"She hasn't shown any signs of going into labor any time soon, and I just checked her over the other morning!" She said incredulously.

"Just give me five minutes to get dressed and gather my things." She said before disappearing with a pop. Albus stood from the fireplace and moved to the bed beside Minerva. He placed his hands on her stomach and leaned down to kiss it. Minerva smiled and ran a hand through his silver hair. He was going to be an amazing father.

"Poppy is on her way." He said, his voice muffled.

"Albus?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you bring the chess table in here?" Confusion shone in Albus's eyes at her odd request.

"Of course, but might I inquire why?" He pushed himself off the bed and started for the door to the sitting room.

"Well we're going to have a bit of time on our hands before the baby comes. It would get rather dull if there was nothing to do in the meantime." Albus nodded in understanding, then took out his wand and levitated the table which the chess board was on into the room. He placed it down directly next to Minerva's side of the bed. Then he levitated a chair for himself, and sat down on the opposite side.

"Shall we start a game now?" Albus asked mischievously as he made the first move. By his second turn, the fireplace flared and Poppy stepped out of the flames.

"Alright Minerva, let's see what's going on. I'm not convinced your not just experiencing false labor."

"Poppy, my water broke." Minerva said as she rolled her eyes. The mediwitch raised an eyebrow.

"Well than it would appear not."

Poppy took a few short steps to Minerva and gave her wand a quick wave, casting a diagnostic spell.

"How many pains have you had?" Poppy muttered, continuing to cast various spells upon the pregnant witch.

"I've been having small cramps since lunch, but they were so small I had assumed they were just braxton hicks." Minerva explained, and received an disapproving look from Poppy. "And I don't suppose you thought to time these and calculate their regularity?"

"I guess not,-"

"How recent was the last one you had?"

"I had one that woke me up, and then I had another about ten minutes after that. That was ten minutes ago."

"Mmhmm, and when did your water break?" Poppy asked, finishing up her spells and sheathing her wand.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Well," the blonde witch began, "The baby is still playing hide and seek. I'm afraid we're going to have to play this by ear and hope for the best."

"What do you mean by that, Poppy?" Concern was written across both parents' faces.

Minerva's pregnancy had been a rather shocking surprise. After several years of trying and failing to have a child, the couple had come to the conclusion that they just weren't meant to have children.

Several months ago, Minerva had started having random episodes of nausea that caused her to make many sudden dashes for the ladies' room. Her period had been a couple weeks late, and initially she thought nothing of it. She put it off as stress and lack of sleep brought about by the Potter boy's participation in the Triwizard Tournament. But after a few days of sickness and losing her appetite for her favorite foods, her uncertainties got the better of her. Minerva Mcgonagall was known for her stubbornness, and when it came to the hospital wing she stayed as far from the place as possible. So Poppy was completely dumbfounded when Minerva marched in and told her she had a dilemma, and further more when she demanded the conversation be continued in the privacy of her office.

"Clearly it must be important, if you've come here by your own free will. What on earth's come over you?!" The mediwitch spoke when she finally recovered from the shock.

"That's why I came to see you, Poppy." Minerva responded, an edge of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm going to need symptoms before I can properly diagnose you." Poppy retorted dryly as she conjured a quill and a spare piece of parchment.

"Well, the most recent have been the nausea and loss of appetite. But I've been feeling a little run down lately as well." Poppy's eyebrows knit together as Minerva went on. "How long have you been having these bouts of nausea?"

"Nearly every morning like clockwork for the past two weeks." Minerva put her face in her hands. "And one last thing," She hesitated. "I'm late." She muttered into her hands. The scratching of the mediwitch's quill came to a halt, and Poppy tried to catch her friend's eye. But Minerva refused to look up.

"Minerva, I don't mean to frighten you, but it sounds to me as if-"

"You don't think that crossed my mind?" She hissed, finally lifting her head. Then she sighed. "It's not possible, Poppy."

"Min, that's not true. It's not likely, but it is possible."

"Would you just do a quick spell? I have other matters to attend to today, I've wasted enough time as it is." Poppy could hear that Minerva's patience was wearing thin, so she nodded in agreement. As she muttered the incantation to the spell, an odd light began circling around the dark-haired witch, and settled in front of her abdomen before turning a brilliant shade of green. Poppy covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Minerva!" She squealed when she saw that her friend was standing with her eyes shut tight. She seemed to have no intention of opening them up soon.

"Minerva, look!" She still didn't move.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Minerva, would you please open your eyes?" Poppy rose her voice with impatience. Minerva took a long shaky breath and reluctantly opened her eyes. Her mouth went dry as she took in the green light. Of all the times this spell had been used on her, never before had it resulted in a green glow.

"Minerva, you know what that means, don't you?" But Minerva couldn't speak. She opened her mouth several times only to close it again.

"Poppy," Began Minerva, "How? How could this happen?"

"Well if you don't know how, then it appears we need to sit down and have a little chat." Her friend chuckled.

"Wit doesn't become you." Minerva snapped. Her features softened as her mind drifted back to the subject at hand. "I just can't believed I'm pregnant, after all these years I'm going to be a mother." Poppy closed the distance between them and embraced her friend.

"Congratulations, Min. I'm so happy for you." She patted her friend on the back. "Now I do believe you have news for Albus. Off you go." She began pushing Minerva towards the exit of her office.

"Thank you, Poppy." Minerva turned and hugged her best friend before heading for her classroom. As excited as she was to tell her husband that he was to be a father, she had classes to teach. It would have to wait until later.

"How was your day, dear?" Asked Albus that evening after they had retired to their chambers for the night.

"Oh, it was alright. I got a wee bit of a shock, I will say." Minerva responded. She could hardly contain her excitement.

"Is that so? And what might that be?" Albus raised one of his silver eyebrows. He had been brushing through his hair and beard, but he set his brush down on the nightstand when she didn't answer right away. He turned to find a glowing smile on his wife's face. "Minerva?"

"Albus," She closed the distance between them, and took both of his hands. "After all these years, we've finally done it."

"Done what exactly, my darling?" She squeezed his hands.

"We're going to have a baby." Albus's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"No, we were told that wasn't possible." He put his hands on Minerva's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I know what we were told. I also know what I was told this morning, which is that I'm with child."

"You're sure?"

"Assuming that the diagnostic spell didn't falter, yes." Albus's eyes shone with merriment and he brought his hands to her waist, hoisting her up and spinning her in the air. She squealed in surprise before letting out a joyful laugh.

"Oh Minerva." He sighed when he placed her back on her feet at last. He pulled her close and enclosed her lips in a searing kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered with her eyes closed in blissful contentment.

From the very first check-up Poppy knew something was off with this child. Off, but not necessarily wrong. It was as if the baby was hiding behind a shield. It kept Poppy from seeing the gender, and even hearing the heartbeat. This complication had caused quite a scare until the child began making its presence known with kicks.

"Due to the complication we discovered a few months back, if the baby were to be in the wrong position, we wouldn't know until the very last minute. And by then additional complications could arise, and an already strenuous process could become intensified. Hopefully, it's nothing we'll have to worry about."

"Poppy, what are the chances that something happens?" Minerva asked with slight trepidation.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm not going to be able to tell if the baby's heart rate drops if I can't hear it's heartbeat. And you going into early labor certainly doesn't make your chances of a smooth delivery any better. There's the possibility that the child hasn't had enough time to turn into the correct position. That's not to say that this won't be a perfectly normal birth though. We just don't know, Minerva. But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you or your baby." Poppy finished with a huff. Minerva merely nodded and sunk back down against the pillows, looking to Albus for reassurance.

"Everything will be fine, Tabby. She's a strong one." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She was in such deep thought that she didn't even argue back about the baby's gender.

Suddenly the witch's breath caught in her throat and her eyes squeezed shut. Her breathing became irregular and she brought both hands atop her belly. Poppy was at her side in an instant.

"Just remember your breathing Minerva, that's it." Poppy coached, and brushed the black locks of hair out of her friend's face. When the pain had appeared to cease, Poppy made her way to the end of the bed.

"I just need to see how dilated you are. Albus, why don't you put her hair up for her?" The father-to-be nodded and began putting her long hair into a braid while Poppy lifted the ends of her friend's gown and made her examination.

"You're only 2 centimeters dilated, you've got quite a bit of time on your hands before this one's born." The mediwitch informed. "I hope you have something to do while you wait. In the meantime however, I need you to time your contractions. Keep track of how much time passes between them and how long they last." The parents-to-be nodded in understanding.

"What do you say we continue our game?" Albus nodded his head towards the chess board. The corners of Minerva's mouth turned up a bit as she took her turn

"How have you been feeling?" Poppy asked Minerva late one evening. It had been 2 weeks since she was told of her pregnancy, and now Poppy had come to her and Albus's quarters for tea, and to give Minerva her first check-up.

"Nauseous." Came Minerva's short reply. She was lying on her bed, robes opened just enough to expose her stomach. Poppy cast a few simple spells, followed by more complex ones. At the last one, however, her brow furrowed slightly and she bit her lip. She cast the same spell again.

"Is something wrong?" Minerva asked as she caught a glance of the mediwitch's face. When she didn't answer right away, Minerva tried to sit up. When she finished the spell for the second time, she let out a gasp.

"Poppy," Minerva's voice began shaking, "tell me what's wrong.Please." Poppy gently but firmly pushed her friend so that was lying down again.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, that was unprofessional. I'm sorry."

She finally answered.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Minerva asked once more in a voice that she normally reserved for her more mischievous students. Poppy sighed.

"Nothing is wrong." She began, ignoring the fierce glare sent by Minerva, "This is just a very rare and special case. The kind that you hear about in a story and doubt whether it's the truth or not. There are so few occurrences that some categorize it as a myth. Your baby has somehow formed a forcefield, a barrier if you will, around itself."

"A barrier?"

"Yes, that would be the best way to think of it. He or she is there, I can see that they're hiding behind a shield, but I can't see the baby itself. I also can't pick up a heartbeat. That doesn't mean there isn't one," Poppy added quickly when Minerva became panicked again, "But I can't hear it because of the shield."

"So everything is okay?" Minerva sighed as relief flooded over her. Poppy hesitated to answer again.

"For now, yes." Minerva blinked.

"For now?"

"When the time comes for you to deliver, there are small and not uncommon complications that could occur. But I don't want you stressing yourself out right now. So we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Minerva nodded numbly when she finished.

"Aside from that you appear to be about 13 weeks along, and as far as I can tell, the baby is perfectly healthy." Minerva mutely nodded again.

"And you're sure it will be okay?" She asked with finality in her voice.

"Positive. And I can confidently tell you that this child will be extremely powerful."

6 hours later

"Check." Albus was practically bouncing in his seat with giddiness. It had been a long time since he had come even close to beating his wife at chess.

"What? W-when did...you move your rook th-there?" Minerva asked, still trying to catch her breath from her most recent contraction.

"A few turns back love."

"Oh." A frustrated look overtook her face. "Damn these pains, I must be loosing my focus." She moved her queen over, blocking Albus's path to victory.

"T-timeout," Minerva breathed, and she grabbed her husband's hand across the board. Her eyes were closed tight and she let out a groan, completely oblivious to everything around her. In the midst of this contraction, Poppy emerged from their small kitchen with a tray of tea and biscuits. She placed the tray on the bedside table and began filling the teacups. After handing one to Albus and setting one back on the bedside table for Minerva, she filled a third for herself and sat down at the foot of the bed. Minerva allowed her breathing to slow and rubbed soothing circles over her bump.

"Drink. It's best you stay hydrated." Poppy gestured to the teacup. Minerva reached for the cup. "Could you hand me a biscuit, please?"

Minerva asked the other witch.

"Nope." Came Poppy's firm response. "You aren't allowed to eat." Minerva's face deadpanned and she suppressed an annoyed sigh.

"Thank you for the tea, Poppy." Albus brought his wife's hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. Then he heaved a sigh.

"They're getting longer, I presume?" Asked Poppy.

"Oh yes." Said Albus. "They're lasting about 40 seconds."

"Well then perhaps it's time to see how you're progressing." The mediwitch stood, placing her tea back on the tray and moving towards the end of the bed again. After a few seconds, the witch on the bed let out a gasp of pain. She began humming, which turned into an open mouthed moan as the peak of her contraction passed.

"You're at 4 centimeters." Informed Poppy as she brushed her hands on her apron.

"I C-could have s-sworn it would be...a more significant amount than th-that." Minerva panted through her protesting.

"Yes, well, every witch is different. Unfortunately it looks as though you're going to have quite a long labor." Minerva groaned as Poppy spoke, this time with annoyance rather then pain.

"How far apart have they been?"

"That was the closest they've been yet. It was a gap of 2 minutes on the dot." Came Albus's response, his gaze was fixed on the piece of parchment that they had been recording the information on.

"I suggest you get up and walk around a bit. Even if it's just in this room, it might help speed things up a tad. Also Minerva," Poppy continued, "On the next contraction, I want you to try something different. I want you to chant all your vowel sounds, ay, ee, i, oh, oo." Minerva nodded. Then she twisted to face her husband.

"I suppose I could get up and stretch around about, I could use the loo while I'm up as well." Albus agreed. He stood and offered her a hand when she struggled to stand, which she of course denied. "Honestly, I'm not crippled." She scolded when she was finally on her feet. She winced however when her next pain started working its way from her lumbar around to her abdomen. "On second thought," she breathed, reaching for Albus's shoulders and leaning on him through the pain.

"Very good darling, breathe. Do your chanting." Albus rubbed small circles into her back.

"Please s-stop talking." Minerva moaned.

"He's right Minerva, use the vowels." Poppy defended the wizard when he looked up at her helplessly. "Albus, press her hips together and sway them. That's it, just back and forth right like that." She instructed next. He obeyed, and he could feel Minerva's grip on his shoulders loosen immediately. Not completely, but just enough to allow his blood to flow freely again.

"I-I need to lie d-down." Minerva groaned into Albus's robes. He gently rubbed her back. "As you wish." When the pain had ceased, he helped her settle back into bed.

"I don't think that did much good, Poppy." The dark haired witch sighed.

"Walking generally moves things along, but as I said before, every witch is different. If you feel walking causes more physical exertion than you would like to spend, then maybe it's best you just wait things out in bed."

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I'd prefer to stay in bed."

She leaned back against the pillows and allowed her eyes to close, only to snap them open and sit up in realization.

"My classes, Albus, they've started by now already. What will the students-"

"Minerva." Albus interrupted, gently pushing her back into the pillows."I've already taken care of it. Severus has agreed to fill in for your first through fourth years, and Filius for the fifth through seventh years."

"And I hope you have Severus strict orders to leave assigning and grading to me, he is merely providing supervision when I am unable to."

She said, stubbornly crossing her arms.

"I'm sure Severus is capable of restraining himself." Albus chuckled.

"He'd better." Minerva huffed. "I don't appreciate his unfair treatment of the students outside his own house." Albus sat down on the bed beside her and draped an arm over her shoulders. She turned and snuggled into his side, accepting the warmth he radiated. As he started rubbing her back he could feel her small frame go rigid.

"It hurts." She whimpered between shallow breaths. It broke Albus's heart to hear his wife's voice so meek and helpless, and so he did his best to sooth her as much as possible.

"Shall we continue our game?" He whispered in her ear, and she merely nodded. A few plays were made, and when the next contraction had passed, it was Albus's turn. A triumphant grin took its place on his features.

"Checkmate!" He called victoriously, practically bouncing in his seat with joy. Meanwhile Minerva sat frozen, eyes darting from the board to Albus. She had left her king wide open. Never had she made such a careless move as she obviously had her last turn.

"H-how? When did you,...How did you,..." She sputtered. Then she scowled at her husband, which was powerful enough to make him cower back to his chair opposite her.

"I want a rematch." She growled, flicking her wrist and resetting the board. It was not in her nature to lose, and accepting defeat was not an option.

"Very well, I shall give you a second chance." Albus said as he crossed his arms presumptuously, but then quickly put his head down and his arms at his sides as he caught a glance of his wife's face.

"Don't you think you should be catching up on sleep instead?" Poppy raised her eyebrow amusedly.

"Don't worry, this will be a quick game. It's not as if I could sleep at this point anyway." Minerva said, but she never looked away from the chess pieces in front of her.

10 hours later

"-ah, oohh, oooo, aaaye, eeee, aahh, oohhh ooooooohoohooo-" Minerva moaned, the bedsheets clutched tightly in one fist and one of Albus's hands in the other. The past several hours had been uneventful for the most part. The chess game had come to a stalemate, and contractions had kept a steady pace of 3 minutes apart. It wasn't until recently that things had started picking up. Contractions had become even more painful, and the time between them became 1 minute. The last time Poppy had checked her, she was 7 centimeters dilated. That had been about an hour ago, and nowat 6:23 pm, Minerva was finally beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

The very second the pain released her, she turned her attention back to the chessboard.

"Check!" Albus spoke excitedly.

"What?!" Minerva screeched. "You havegotto bekidding me!"

"Oh would you two give it up already? You've been at this for hours." The witch making some last minute preparations called from the opposite side of the room.

"NO!" The couple simultaneously shouted at the mediwitch's suggestion. Poppy held up her hands in surrender, an amused smile on her face. "You're going to have to set your game aside at some point if it carries on much longer. I have a feeling your time isn't too far off."

"Yes, yes of course,..." Minerva muttered, not even lifting her gaze from the chess board. The blonde witch shook her head chuckling at her friend's competitive spirit.

None of the words the other witch spoke were digested by the pregnant witch, the only thing that mattered at the moment was winning this damn chess game. Minerva double and triple checked to make sure she wouldn't open her king to other attacks before moving her bishop to block it. As she withdrew her hand from the board, she could feel that familiar ache creeping through her back to her stomach. She grit her teeth and reached for Albus's hand. She began running soothing circles over her child, but as her labor pain grew in intensity she hunched forward, clutching her abdomen.

"It's all right, Poppy says we're almost done,-"

"We?!" Minerva scoffed, opening her eyes to throw her husband a glare. But what she saw only added fuel to her fire.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!" She screeched at the sight of her husband switching two of his pieces on the board.

"Have you been cheating this whole time?!" She seethed.

"I-uh,..."

"I cannot believe you right now!"

"Minerva, I-"

"NO! GET OUT!"

"W-what?" He asked softly as if he hadn't heard what she said.

"YOU HEARD ME! OUT!!" Her voice cracked with pain. Albus gave her one last look to make sure she was serious, but she had already squeezed her eyes shut and continued panting. And so he turned, dragging himself out of the bedroom they shared. He felt a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder when he had reached the doorframe, and turned to find Poppy.

"It's just the pain talking. Combined with that Scottish temper, of course. Give her some time to cool off. Grab something to eat - but do not, I repeat, do NOT bring any food back in there with you. Not unless want to lose a limb. Remember, she hasn't eaten in over 24 hours." Albus nodded sullenly and made his way to the small kitchen in the quarters. He made himself a sandwich. It wasn't until that moment that he realized how hungry he was. After devouring the first, he made himself a second sandwich. A knock at the door interrupted him before he could finish. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Perhaps it's Severus dropping bye with his usual complaint of the day."He thought to himself.

"Just a moment please." He called, pausing to wipe the jelly from his face. When he finally allowed the door to swing open, he blinked, thoroughly confused.

"Miss Granger?"

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore. I'm sorry, I was just looking for Professor McGonagall, it appears I have the wrong room,-" The young girl stammered, obviously thrown by the headmaster's presence.

"No Miss Granger, you have the right room. Professor McGonagall is ill, she has come down with a mere case of the wizard flu, I was checking up on her just as I'm sure you were." He lied swiftly. She nodded understandingly.

"ALBUS!" Minerva's cry rung from the room down the hall. Poppy's head poked out so Albus could see.

"We're getting close, you might want to march your behind in here. She's-" she came to an abrupt halt at Albus's frantic look, and he stepped aside to reveal the student standing at the door.

"Just,...you understand?" She closed the door behind her without waiting for his response. Albus could faintly hear her placing a silencing charm on the room.

Slowly, the headmaster turned back to the fourth year at the door. She looked confused, but also looked as if she didn't want to pry. "I'm afraid I must leave you, I'm needed elsewhere at the moment,..."

"I understand, sir. Tell her I hope she feels well soon." She said before turning and leaving. Albus stood still for a few moments before jumping into action, slamming the door shut and bounding toward the bedroom.

"Oh Merlin," Minerva breathed, feeling that pain that she had grown so accustomed to within the last several hours building up again. Only this time, that pain was accompanied with an unfamiliar sensation. This time the pain was combined with pressure.

"P-Poppy," She exhaled. "I th-think he's...coming." The mediwitch became alert and rushed over to check her for what would be the final time.

"Ten centimeters. Someone's finally ready to meet their mummy." Minerva let out a sharp cry and called desperately for her husband.

"I have to p-push!" Albus heard Minerva shriek as soon as he reentered the room. He hesitated for a moment as he took in the scene before him. Poppy was perched at the end of the bed examining Minerva. His wife was writhing in agony, bedsheets clutched tightly in her fists. Strands of ebony hair escaping her braid were plastered to her face. Sweat glistened on every portion of skin exposed and her nightgown was soaked. The sight of blood on the sheets was what made Albus nauseous. Blood and gore had never bothered this man, but the fact that this blood was coming from Minerva, his Minerva, was enough to sicken him. It was hard to believe he had only been gone for ten minutes. Perhaps it was only his imagination, but it felt as if his wife had progressed more noticeably in those ten minutes than in the previous seventeen hours. He was snapped out of his daze by another heart wrenching cry.

"No Minerva, donotpush yet." Poppy ordered. "Albus, take her hand!" She barked when she noticed his hesitation. Minerva stretched her hand out desperately towards her husband.

"Now crawl behind her and support her." She called, never lifting her gaze from her work. The wizard obeyed, and when he was settled begin his wife, he offered his hands on either side for her to grasp.

"Merlin, this is really happening." Minerva said to Albus in a breathy voice. He squeezed her hand in a comforting way. "It is. She's almost here." He whispered into her ear.

"You mean he." She grinned wearily.

"Whatever you say darling. We'll find out soon enough." He drew her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Minerva's sharp intake of breath announced the next contraction.

"C-can I push now?" She begged, looking for Poppy's okay.

"Yes. Push, Minerva." Poppy instructed. Minerva gripped her husband's hands with more strength than he knew she possessed and bore down.

"Good. Keep going." When the contraction had subsided, Poppy told Minerva to take a break until the next contraction. She released a strangled groan and hunched forward as the next pain hit, tuning out Poppy's counting.

"Excellent! I can see the head, the baby has auburn hair, Minerva!" Poppy told her patient excitedly. "Keep pushing!"

Albus whispered words of encouragement to her while he gently nuzzled her neck. "Did you hear that? She's almost here, just a little further darling." She nodded vehemently, bearing down once more and letting out a strangled grunt.

"Stop pushing, Minerva." Poppy muttered, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Minerva, oblivious to what Poppy was saying, did the opposite.

"Minerva, stop pushing. Now!" She said, this time with demanding finality. Minerva pried her eyes open at the tone of Poppy's voice.

"Why?" She questioned, her voice unsure. When Poppy gave no answer, she felt her stomach drop with anxiousness. "Poppy, tell me what's wrong!" She tried her best to sound demanding, but it had sounded more like pleading.

"The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. Minerva, I need you to cooperate. Do not push under any circumstances until I tell you otherwise, the baby's losing air and I need to unravel the cord."

"Wh-wha, Poppy," Minerva stuttered, her level of panic spiking dramatically. The healer never answered, she was in deep concentration. Minerva whipped her head around to face her husband.

"He can't breathe, he's dying. Get him out, he's dying," She gasped almost incoherently.

"Stop fidgeting, Minerva!" Poppy snapped. The other witch stilled her movements as much as possible, but couldn't contain the sobs of panic that mixed with her cries of pain. After what felt like an eternity to the expectant parents, Minerva was instructed to push again.

"If you give me one more good push, the baby will be out." Poppy said, looking up to face Minerva.

Minerva nodded and leaned forward, giving one more push before the child slipped out into Poppy's waiting hands. Minerva fell back against Albus, and the squalling of an infant immediately filled the room.

"It's a boy!" Poppy smiled, placing the baby on Minerva's stomach and magically cutting the cord.

"You were right, darling. We have a little boy!" Albus exclaimed, kissing her on the head. She let out a breathy laugh, tears filling her eyes as she drew her son into her arms.

"Hush now,mo mhac. Muma's got you." She sniffed.

"Those better not be tears I see, Minerva McGonagall." Poppy joked. Minerva only shook her head. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the tiny miracle she cradled in her arms. Poppy watched the couple coo over their newest addition for a couple more seconds before interrupting.

"I'm sorry Min, but I have to take him for a moment." Minerva reluctantly sat up, wincing from the dull pain that still lingered in her abdomen.

"Don't over exert yourself. Lay back down." Poppy told her gently but firmly. Minerva watched as Poppy took her son across the room to the small scale and tub of water she had set up hours ago.

"Well done, darling. He's perfect." Albus grinned with pride. But when he brought his gaze to his wife's face, he noticed that she was frowning. "Minerva?"

"Something doesn't feel right." She muttered, shifting against his body. Then she arched her back, letting out a small shriek.

"Poppy, should I s-still be having c-contractions?" She moaned. The witch across the room looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"What?!" The blonde woman turned and rushed back over to Minerva, pausing only to place the baby boy in his bassinet. After a very quick examination, Poppy let out a laugh of disbelief.

"You're not done Minerva. There's another baby in there."

"WHAT?!" Minerva

"Merlin's beard," Albus muttered.

"I'm going to need you to push again!" Poppy said, rolling up her sleeves. Minerva obeyed, but she noticed that the urge to bear down was absent with the second child.

When the contraction ended she looked up at Albus.

"We didn't plan for two, what are we going to do? It's going to be hard enough raising one with my teaching position and your position as headmaster,-"

"And with two there will be that much more of an adventure. We can't very well send one back, now can we?"

Albus said, calming his wife. "This makes up just a little for all those years of trying anyway." Minerva nodded in agreement of her husband's words.

"I'm so tired, I don't know if I can do this a second time."

"Of course you can, you're the strongest witch I know." She let out a dry laugh, which was cut off by another ragged gasp of air.

Another half an hour of pushing passed, but little progress had been made. The only difference was that Minerva decided it was more painful the second time around. She had long ago insisted that Albus go hold their son, who was screaming for his mother.

"Minerva, I'm afraid the baby may be stuck. This is going to be a little uncomfortable, but I need to see what's going on in there." Poppy warned, and Minerva tightened her grip on Albus's hand. Her husband sat on the bed beside her, holding the baby in his left arm and Minerva's hand in his right. She let out a whimper during Poppy's brief examination. The mediwitch let out a weary sigh as she addressed the issue to her friend.

"My previous fears have been confirmed, the baby is in a breech position." She paused as Minerva let out an exasperated grunt. "So you have two options, though I strongly suggest the second. First, you can keep pushing to see if you make any progress. Second, I can turn the baby around. Seeing as you don't have much energy left to spend and the baby's heart rate could drop very quickly, I suggest we try to turn the baby. But it's going to be painful."

"Turn it around. I'm not taking any chances." Minerva breathed. Her friend nodded in understanding and turned her attention back to her work.

"Try to relax as much as possible." Poppy warned sympathetically. Minerva nodded, closing her eyes and trying to even out her breathing. She suddenly let out a horrible scream. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. It felt like she was being torn in two and she could just barely hear the sound of Albus's bones snapping under her crushing grip. He cursed under his breath, wincing but not daring to voice his pain.

"Okay, baby number two is back on track again." Poppy said. "I'm sorry Minerva, but the worst is over. You're on the home stretch now. Push."

Minerva's eyes were closed and tear stains streaked her cheeks, but she tiredly obeyed Poppy's orders.

"You're going to need to push harder than that. I can just barely see the head, but I think a few more good pushes should do it.

"No, I can't. I can't,"

Poppy gave Albus a pointed look, and he nodded understandingly.

"You can do it darling. He's almost here, just a little further. This little one wants to see his sibling!" Albus turned the baby in his arms so that his wife could see his face. This gave her all the inspiration she needed and she nodded.

"I love you Mrs. Dumbledore." He whispered in her ear.

"I-love you t-too." She breathed and bore down for the last time. The baby was out, but there was no crying this time. The new mother's eyes flew open and she forced herself to sit back up. "What's wrong? Why isn't it crying?"

"Hold on," Poppy muttered, patting the newborn on its back. Then another shrill cry was heard. Minerva gave a teary laugh of relief, as did Albus.

"I'm telling you right now, these two are going to be quite the handful." Poppy said as she cut the cord.

"Double trouble, eh?" Albus grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"It's a girl!" She announced, and she took the baby over to be cleaned up and measured.

"It appears you were right as well, my love." Minerva told Albus.

"I guess so."

"There aren't any more in there, are there Minerva?" Poppy joked as she handed the baby girl to its mother.

"Merlin, I hope not." Came Minerva's response. She looked over the child in her arms, taking in her features.

"She's beautiful." She whispered, tracing her finger over the baby's nose. "They both are."

"You did so well, Tabby." He said and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Thank you, so did you." She took her eyes away from her children for the first time and caught her husband's gaze. He scoffed. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes," Minerva assured, "you did. Let me see that," She shifted the baby to her right arm and gently took Albus's broken hand with her left. "Poppy can fix that up right away. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I think your pain outranked mine." Minerva didn't protest any further.

When the placentas had been dealt with, the new parents compared the features of their children. The boy had his father's red hair and blue eyes, but had developed his mother's lips and nose. The girl seemed to be a carbon copy of her mother, with the exception of her eyes. One was emerald green in color, but the other was a bright blue. It wasn't until after she had nursed the twins that Minerva brought up another important matter.

"I suppose we should name them, don't you think?"

"Perhaps we should." Albus agreed. "We've already decided it would be Malcolm Xavier for a boy, but did we ever settle on a girl's name?"

"No, I don't believe we did." Minerva paused in thought for a moment, before grinning up at Albus. "What about Lenora? Lenora Ariana?"

"Lenora Ariana." Albus softened at the notion of naming their daughter after his deceased sister. He repeated it, testing the sound of it. "I love that. Malcolm Xavier and Lenora Ariana."

At that moment, Lenora's eyes opened and she began wailing

"What, don't you like that name,mo gra?" Minerva yawned, reaching for the baby that was in Albus's arms.

"I'll take her, you're exhausted."

"Albus,"

As if on cue Malcolm began crying as well. Albus stood from the bed and gently took the baby boy from Minerva's arms. "You haven't had a decent sleep in over 32 hours. Rest, darling."

"Yes, but neither have you!" Minerva weakly protested.

"And I haven't just given birth to twins, now have I?" He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Listen to your husband, Minerva." Poppy jumped in. "Besides, I'm going to check you over one more time and then I'm gonna leave so that you four can get your sleep."

"Fine." Minerva pouted slightly, watching her husband walk out of the bedroom and close the door behind him.

"Quiet down now, you two." Albus whispered as he gazed down at his children. They were still a little fussy, but they had stopped crying for now. Instead they opened their eyes to look at him, as if they were listening.

"I know that there are some dark times coming. And there are going to be times that our family will be put in danger. But I want you two to know, that no matter what is thrown our way, I will stop at nothing to protect you and your mother. The three of you mean the world to me, and I would walk through hell before I ever let anything happen to any of you. Now I'm aware that I may not always be around to protect the three of you, so I need to ask you a favor." Albus paused and drew in a shaky breath.

"If anything happens to me, you two need to be their for your mother. She will protect you two till her dying breath, just as I will. And in return, two pieces of me will still be with her, as a physical reminder of my love for her as well as the two of you. That is all I ask of you." Albus placed a kiss on each baby's forehead, and it wasn't until he pulled away that he realized that they were both fast asleep. The bedroom door creaked closed, and Albus turned to see Poppy with a teary smile. He returned the gesture, and then gestured to the twins, letting her know to be quiet.

"Congratulations." She whispered, and he thanked her for her assistance before she left for her own quarters. Albus quietly reentered the bedroom to find Minerva asleep. He slowly settled himself on the bed next to her, trying not to disturb her. But no matter how tired she was, she was a light sleeper. His attempts were fruitless.

"Give me one of them." She mumbled. Albus hesitantly handed her little Malcolm.

"Thank you for our children." He whispered, kissing her shoulder. He chuckled to himself to see that she had fallen back asleep already. Then realizing he was the only one awake anymore, he let his eyes fall shut, and he was transported into the happy years to come falling sleep with a peaceful smile playing at his lips.

"Mummy!" A small girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes squealed, bounding down the hall as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Well hello!" Poppy laughed, picking up the two year old girl and setting her on her hip. "I missed you, my petal." She smiled and kissed the small girl on the cheek.

"Where'd you go off to?" Alastor called after his daughter, but understood immediately when he saw that his wife had returned.

"Ah, I missed you too." Poppy said, reaching for her husband and hugging him. After he had greeted his wife, he turned his attention back to his daughter.

"This little one was supposed to be in bed." He poked the girl in Poppy's arms teasingly. She hid her face in her mother's neck in response.

"Ophelia Rose Moody." Poppy said disapprovingly. The little girl shrank down a bit at the use of her middle name, which was usually reserved for when she was in trouble.

"I wanted to see mummy." Was the child's sheepish excuse. Poppy and Alastor shared a smile.

"Well then I suppose you're off the hook this once. But you need to go back to bed now." Ophelia pouted a bit, but eventually her parents had gotten her tucked into bed and had retired to their own room for the night.

"So I take it everything went over all right?" Alastor asked as he and his wife sat in bed together. Poppy sighed tiredly.

"Oh you could say that." She nodded her head. "They had a boy," She paused and let Alastor comment.

"Ah, just as I expected. Good for them."

"And a girl." Poppy giggled at the surprise on the auror's face. "Bloody hell." He muttered. "That must have been a shock."

"Believe me, it was." Poppy chuckled. Then she sat up a bit, turning to face him. "What would you think about having another?" She asked.

"Another child?" He asked, and she nodded. "I wouldn't be opposed to that." He said, closing his eyes and kissing her temple.

"I'm relieved to hear you say that, because we really don't have any choice in the matter anymore." Poppy said, and Alastor sat straight up, turning to his wife for confirmation.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, studying her with a childish grin. She only nodded in response, returning the kiss that he gave her.

"I love you so much." He sighed.

"I love you too." She uttered back.

If anyone had been listening, the last they would have heard was the blissful I love you from the mediwitch before both husband and wife fell into a peaceful sleep.

THE END


	3. Trifecta of fun

Albus Dumbledore blew through the halls of Hogwarts with his wife in his arms trying to get to the hospital wing looking for the one person he needed most at this point in time. He looked like a mad man on the loose with the way he was running past and blowing off people the way he was but no one would know why he was acting the way he was except for the staff of Hogwarts within the next few hours.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was waiting patiently out in the hall for his wife's best friend to come out with news on what could possibly be wrong with his wife for she had been under the weather lately, but so had three other staff members at Hogwarts so being the likeminded man that he was he thought it to be a simple cold after all it was starting to get to that time of year again. With this thought Albus sat gravely on the couch were he had been kicked out to like a child on time out because he snuck into the cookie jar without permission and was caught. Not knowing what was going on with his wife was killing the poor man he was being driven to insanity.

When the door slowly creaked open and poppy stepped out Albus bolted up right like a shot and started to bombarded the mediwitch with question regarding his wife's health

"Calm down man she is just fine but she is the one that you should be asking this sort of question to because I believe that my diagnoses should come from her and not me," Poppy said sticking her hand up in the air for silence when Albus tried to mutter something else

"Alright poppy I will ask her" Albus said walking past poppy and she made her way for the door slowly Albus opened the door like a petulant child who had been caught and was trying to make amends before their parents knew "so my love what has our dear mediwitch diagnosed you with"

"Come sit over here Albus I want to cuddle before I say anything" Minerva said fearing what his reaction would be to her news so she wanted to savor the love they shared for as long as possible

"Ok but I want to know as soon as possible and I want you to know that no matter what it is I will always love you Minnie forever and one day" Albus said laying down in the bed behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the head

"Forever and a day" Minerva repeated snuggling into his embrace after turning in his arms so that way he face was in his chest. Soon Albus felt her shoulders start to slowly shake from her quiet sobs

"Minerva my dear why are you crying my love" Albus said gently moving away from her to look into her tear filled eyes

"Do you still love me Albus" she hiccupped

"Why of course my love I will love you for all of eternity, but whatever made you think that I would stop loving you ever "Albus asked becoming even more worried about his wife

"Because I want to know you loved me before you stopped because I won't be desirable here soon" she sniffled trying to hide her face from Albus's view

"And why is that my love" Albus stated

"Because Albus I'm pregnant and I'm going to be bigger than Hogwarts itself by the end and that won't be desirable to any man," Minerva sobbed as she sat bolt upright and ran for the bathroom with her hand over her mouth trying to keep her breakfast intact

Albus was too stunned by the knowledge that he was going to be a father in a few months. He never thought that this would ever happen you see he, Minerva had been trying for a child for years now, and they had given up on the hope that they ever would have children and now that they knew that, they were in fact having a kid his beloved wife thought that he would not desire her anymore.

That is where Minerva found him when she came out the bathroom after losing her breakfast of toast and tea. "See I knew you would be upset but Albus I cannot get rid of this little life inside me, because even though i have only known about it for the past hour I love it already, and I have wanted to a mother for so long that I just wouldn't be able to go through with it, and I understand if you don't want the child you will receive my two weeks' notice by diner tonight so you don't have to worry you won't ever have to deal with it, and I won't bother you for anything" Minerva said. She sat down at her desk and she grabbed for a quill and parchment to write her two weeks' notice, but before she could start writing her hand was grabbed and held lovingly in by the man that she was preparing to say goodbye to for good in order to keep her child

"Minerva I am over the moon happy that we will be becoming parents soon we finally got our wish we will finally be becoming parents" Albus said as he got down on his knees in front of his wife and he placed his head in her lap to to that way his head was pressed into her stomach as he pressed repetitive kisses to her navel as a show of how much he already love his children.

"oh Albus you don't know how much that means to me" Minerva said as she picked his head up to kiss his lips softly "now take me to bed I need to be held in my husbands arms" she whispered against his lips

" Anything my love wants my love gets" Albus murmured as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their shared four poster bed

Rushing into the Hospital wing with his wife crying out in his arms he ran to the back were the staff section was so that way the staff would have privacy when sick. Gently placing his wife on the bed, he rushed to the mediwitch's door and began to knock rapidly on the oak.

"I'm coming, I'm Coming give a pregnant woman some peace," She groaned as she tried to get up from her chair sensing that the issue was urgent

"Poppy I'm sorry to bother you because I understand you are trying to relax but It's Minerva she went into labor her water broke and everything" Albus said in complete and utter panic

"Alright calm down man this isn't my first rodeo," Poppy said placing her hands on her swollen rotund belly and she started to waddle towards her friend

Several months back

"Alastor Honey would you come here for a sec," Poppy said as she laid down on their bed with her hands resting on her chest in thought

"Poppy seed" Alastor asked in concern when he talked in on her laying down with tears running down her face

"I lost it I….I don't know what to do or how to tell you this but I failed and I know you may never forgive me but just know that I tried, and I know it was my fault but I really didn't do it on purpose now I know I'm a failure but please don't leave me" Poppy cried

"What did you fail at Poppy?" Alastor said going over to their bed and lying next to his wife on their bed and holding her to his chest and she sobbed

Once she calmed down and could speak clearly she looked up at Alastor and sniffled "I lost our baby I was going to tell you about on your birthday I found out last weekend when we were up at your parents and I really wanted to tell you but I had this big elaborate plan on how I was planning on telling you that you were going to be a father and then a I failed and at even protecting the child before you even knew it existed," Poppy sobbed into his chest

"oh my darling Poppy seed" Alastor said as he rocked her back and for in a soothing manner shedding a few tears for the child he would never get the privilege to meet "You didn't fail me darling these things just happen and there is nothing anyone can do about it not even the greatest mediwitch the wizarding world has ever seen"

"Oh Alastor" she sobbed and she cradled her not yet swollen stomach crying for the child she lost

"It will be alright my lassie"

A month later

Poppy rolled over in their bed having woken up before Alastor she thought it would the perfect time to give her present. Slowly Poppy and Alastor healed from the wound of losing their precious child over the last month anything that had to do with babies she would start to cry over but as the month went on she realized that her and Alastor would be given a second chance when the time was right.

"Happy Birthday my love" Poppy said as she handed him a neatly wrapped box with a little bow on top that she had grabbed out of her nightstand drawer

"you didn't have to get me anything" Alastor said as he started to wake up leaning over to kiss her lips before taking the box out of her hands and unwrapping it "what is this my Poppy Seed" Alastor asked taking out a stick like object that was blue on the end and white everywhere else with a little grey screen in the middle with two black lines

"It is a muggle pregnancy test that I took a few days ago because I wanted to surprise you it's positive my love we are going to have a little baby come March" Poppy said as silent happy tears started to pour down her cheeks

"what how I thought you miscarried we haven't done anything in a month because you weren't ready" Alastor said

"well I was pregnant with twins and I miscarried one of the twins and the other one absorbed it in what is commonly known as a phantom baby so I never stopped being pregnant" Poppy said

"Oh My darling Poppy seed we are going to have a baby oh I cant wait this is by far the best birthday any man could ask for" Alastor said and he laid poppy onto her back causing her to squeal

"Alastor" poppy laughed

He got on his hands and knees and started to kiss her starting at her lips and ending up at her stomach were he started to talk to the child

"Daddy loves you so much already you stay safe in mommy's tummy stay nice and warm I don't want to meet you till March not because I'm not excited for you but because I don't want any harm to come to my precious princess" Alastor said as he lifted his wife's silk night gown to gently lay his head on her stomach with the rest of his body laying between her legs as silent happy tears fell onto her silky white soft skin.

"Oh Alastor" Poppy cried as she rubbed her hand through his hair soothingly

That is how they stayed for rest of the morning basking in the glow of their miracle baby.

Present time

"GGAAHHH Albus this hurts please make it stop can we get somebody else to do it I don't want ta to it" Minerva cried as yet another contraction raked her body

"I know my love I know it hurts and if I could take your place I would but you are the strongest woman I know you can do this you're Professor Minerva McGonagall the Ice Queen of Hogwarts you can do anything" Albus soothed

"I can't give these babies stern look and expect them to pop out and listen now can I" Minerva scoffed

"I know you can't but you're still the strongest woman I know" Albus corrected

"ok Min legs up you know the drill" Poppy said walking to the end of Minerva's hospital bed

"so what is the verdict poppy will I be meeting my babies anytime soon" Minerva asked hopefully

"I'm sorry Minerva you are barely a centimeter dilated it looks like your children are as stubborn as you

"UUGGHH" Minerva cried throwing her fists into the bed and grunting as another contraction started

"I know Min I know but just think you will be with your babies soon enough" Poppy sighed rubbing her aching back "I need to sit" Poppy sighed as she walked back over to her chambers "Call me if anything changes" she called behind her

Inside Poppy's chambers

"Alastor honey will you come and rub my back it is killing me today" Poppy called out

"Comin' lassie" He called as he hobbled into the living space "were are you" he asked

"Over on the couch" she stated

"Oh I see you now" he said walking over to her and sitting behind her starting to rub her back in small circles adding slight pressure

"oh god that feels good" Poppy moaned as he pressed a little harder into her back "so Minerva went into labor and I'm afraid I will before her babes come she isn't making any progress I feel bad because there is nothing I can do because she refuses to have any meds" Poppy sighed and she leaned back into his arms resting her head on his shoulder and her hands on her swollen stomach

Alastor wrapped his arms around her waist with his hands resting lovingly on her abdomen "you know I love you right" he sighed kissing her temple lovingly

"Always why do you ask?" she said looking up at him questioningly

"Because I fear when our little princess decides she wants to come into this world that you will hate me for causing you this pain," he said looking down at her

"Oh Alastor it takes two to tango my love" she chuckled lightly "well I must go check on Min" she said getting up with help from Alastor and kissed him on the temple before leaving again

One hour later

Minerva had not made a any progress in the last hour angering her but also worrying Albus for she had already almost broke his nose twice in the last three hours she had been in labor. Since they had stayed in their room for a little bit before rushing to Poppy, because Minerva was too stubborn to tell Albus she was in labor.

At this time Poppy was coming out to check up on her friend. Before she could do that Minerva was hit with another intense contraction. Her screaming rivaled that of a banshee but nonetheless as her contraction peeked in pressure a figure in black billowing robe charged in with a groaning very pregnant Rolanda hooch in his arms clutching her stomach

"Not you too" Severus, Poppy, and Albus cried at the same time

Several months before in the dark and cold dungeons of Hogwarts a man with greasy black hair and robe to match was hunched over a cauldron brewing Merlin knew what grumbling about some poor innocent first year who had screwed up at make a potion causing the student to be covered in purple spots.

He was interrupted when his wife of three years came into the room from their bedroom where he had recently exited. She had come out of the room in one of his shirts having just gotten out of the shower after her daily fly around Quidditch pitch. She walked out holding several dresses in hand they were preparing for a ministry ball for Albus that they were invited to.

"hey babe what do you think of these" Rolanda said catching the attention of her husband as she held a navy blue mermaid style dress up to her curvaceous frame modeling it for him

"hmmm I love it but what about something more of a dark red it always looks the most ravishing on you" he replied finishing up his potion

"ok so this one" she said pulling up a dress the was more of a ball gown style dress that was a deep crimson red with a very low dip in the chest area that had a quarter length sleeve to it.

"most flattering Ro I vote yes on that one who knows maybe tonight we can fulfill our dream of becoming parents if you were that" he said walking up to her placing his hands on her waist as he leaned down to kiss her neck sensually

"Hmmmm maybe but for now down boy" she giggled as she pushed him away so she could go get ready for the night

"Hmmmm hurry the sooner we leave the sooner we can come back the sooner you become a mommy" he called after her as she sauntered off to their bedroom where she proceeded to lock the door on him

That night at the ball the met, up with Albus, Minerva, Poppy, and Alastor for they were sharing a table for the night.

"So Min I hear there is to be a little Dumbledore to be running around in a few months" Rolanda asked the emerald clad witch who when they were asked for drinks she chose to go with a water instead of the wine the boys were having

Minerva didn't reply verbally but she picked up her glass of water and smiled giggling into her water trying to hide her happiness being the wife of the most cherished wizard of his age made her cautious of talking about such personal things in public for fear that someone would over hear

"Noooo" Rolanda squealed in excitement

"Sssshhhh Ro I don't need all of England asking about it" Minerva scolded

"Sorry Min" Rolanda sighed like a child who just got yelled at

"Its fine Ro" Minerva sighed "we need to have a girls night before little moody and little Dumbledore get hear and maybe even little Snape" Minerva giggled

"Hmmm what no not yet" Rolanda replied sheepishly

"Oh well still maybe next Saturday the boys can hang out and we can have a night" Poppy said looking at her friend questioningly

"That sounds like a plan" Minerva and Rolanda, agreed

Later on, they were all on the dance floor Albus holding Minerva closely as they swayed. Alastor swaying softly with Poppy in his arms. Rolanda and Severus were in the same position and as they swayed Severus kept muttering sweet nothings in her ear

"Sevy how do you feel about the name Lila Karalea for our little girl" Rolanda whispered into his ear as they swayed to the tune

"I love it but why do you ask we haven't even made a baby yet let alone been pregnant long enough to know it's a girl" Severus said pulling back to look at his wife questioningly

"Well you see I'm pregnant and I have a hunch that it's a girl and really hope she is a daddy's girl" Rolanda giggled

"WHAT sweet Merlin that is the greatest news ever Ro" Severus said as they separated so he could lovingly place his hand on her stomach

"Severus not in public" Rolanda said as she pulled him up off his knees they were causing a seen and no matter how happy she was she didn't want the whole wizarding world to know about their baby.

"I have to get you home then so that way I can show you how happy this makes me" he said pulling her away and out the door with a hurried call of good night to their friends

"Severus" Rolanda giggled as he pulled her onto the bed he could pull her shirt up to talk to their baby

"Hi baby its daddy here I just wanted to say that you are the best surprise I could ever ask for I am so happy that I'm your daddy I will do everything in my power to be the best daddy to you possible I love you" he said. He kissed her stomach and laid down between his wife's legs with his head resting on her stomach listening to her gentle breathing as she played lovingly with his hair.

"I love you Severus Snape and you already are the best daddy I could ever ask for, for my children" Rolanda sighed as she pulled him up for a kiss

"I love you too mommy oh and Lila Karalea is the perfect name for our princess" he said holding her close with his hands resting lovingly on his wife bare stomach and that was how they fell asleep that night happy and at peace with the world

Present time

"Ok get her to the bed over there Severus," Poppy ordered pointing to a cloth-covered bed

"Unnghh Severus you are never touching me ever again," Rolanda, groaned clutching her stomach

"Just breathe Ro Just breath with me" he coached trying to stay as calm and collected on the outside when in reality he was freaking out

"Ok Rolanda dear you're only at 2 centimeters dilated" Poppy said coming up from in between, Rolanda's propped legs

"Ugh" Rolanda cried "can't you do anything

"I'm sorry Ro I really am but I can't do anything," Poppy said as she walked over to Alastor who was walking out of their quarters in his usual attire "getting a glimpse at what you have to look forward to my love" Poppy teased walking over to her husband a kissing him on the cheek

"As long as I am the only one who ever puts you in that position I will do it over and over again my love" Alastor said grabbing her my the waist and spinning her around proceeding to snog her senseless

"Alastor we have an audience" Poppy giggled

"Oh they can piss off I am merely loving on my beautifully pregnant wife" Alastor said

"Oh Al" Poppy giggle

"But sadly I can't stay and chat I have to get to work" Alastor said placing his wife back where he found her

"Um can work take a rain check for the day?" Poppy said as she heard a faint popping sound

"Why it looks like you have everything under control here my Poppy seed," Alastor asked only to be shocked into action when his wife doubled over in pain

"Because my water broke you blithering idiot," She cried grabbing his arms

"NOT YOU TOO" Minerva and Rolanda along with their spouses cried at the sight of their only mediwitch doubled over in pain from an intense contraction.

"Oh Gods what are we going to do" everyone in the hospital wing cried


	4. My Galway Girl

Albus was sorting threw his letters for the day being the headmaster of hogwarts was a never ending job so he as he sat sulking over the fact that he could be enjoying this beautiful day with his beautiful pregnant wife and his just as beautiful daughter but sadly their minister of magic was incapable of running their government without his help so albus sat feeling the effects of a headache starting

"Albus are you alright" Minerva angelic voice rang out through the silence

"I'm fine dear and how are you and little Liam" Albus asked standing up and walking over yo his wife and placing his hand lovingly upon her stomach

" we are fine and how do you know its a boy it could easily be a girl" Minerva giggled placing her hand on top of his that was resting lovingly on her swollen abdomen

" its just a hunch love"albus laughed

"anyway I am going to be in Aila's room if you need me but Albus please dont over work yourself I need my husband in working order" Mimerva said placing a passionate kiss on albus lips

Albus heaved a heavy sigh when he put the finishing touches on his final letter for the dag reveling in the fact that he would be able to spend the rest of the day with his wife and daughter standing up and walking out to the den he could hear the faint sound of the fiddle

"oh Tabby how i have missed you playing" Albud sighed following the angelic sound of his wife playing their wedding song on the fiddle

walking to his daughters room were the sound of the fiddle was coming from opening the door he was welcomed with the wonderus site of his seven year old daughter dancing around the room her aurburn hair that she shared with her father flowing around her making her look alnost like a goddess with her tarton dress swirling around her legs as she spun. Her green eyes which much to the dismay of her mother she inherited from her mother twinkled like her fathers sapphire's looking to the other side of the room he could see the vision of his heavely pregnant wife playing the fiddle her eyes closed in relaxation as she rocked back and forther on the rocking chair that had been in ths room since Aila made her presence known to her parents. Indeed Aila Morrigan Dumbledore was a beautiful child with mostly her mothers feature but her fathers auburn hair Albus was set in the fact that she was going to break plenty of heart when she grew up but for now she was his little daddy's girl.

"I missed your playing my dear i do wish you would play more often" Albus stated deciding to make his presence known

"oh Albus did your mother never teach you not to sneek up on a pregnant woman " minerva scolded

"sorry love" Albud apologized

"daddy did you like my dancing"Aila cried running to her father enveloping him as best as a seven year old could envelope a grown man

"why yes my darling i would say your the best dancer in the scottish highlands but people might think im a little biased"Albus chuckled bending down to kiss his daughter loving on her rosy cheek

"oh daddy I wouldn't say Im the best in the scottish highlands"Aila Blushed

"oh but you are my darling well second to your mother of course" Albus said glancing at his wife who had put the fiddle down by now amd was trying to stand

"oh Albus dont tell her that cause she will beleive you and I dont think I could dance very well in my state now help a pregnant witch out "Minerva admonished reaching out a hand for her husband to help her up

"oh but you can still dance my love"Albus said taking his wife out stretched hands and pulling her up then with a flick of his hand the fiddle started to play their wedding song the same way his wife played "lets dance my galway girl"

"Albus I'm not even irish I'm a scots man threw and threw and you know this"Minerva scolded

"ah yes I know that my dear but still you did play a fiddle in an irish band in Galway"Albus said kissing minerva on the neck as he began to sway even though they had her big eight month pregnant belly in the way they swayed to the tune every now and then the feeling of their child kicking making them smile wider then they thought possible

"you know my tabby I will never know why you fell in love with an old fool like me"Albus sighed as they swayed forgeting about their little Aila who unknown to them was day dreaming about her prince charming the amount of love that poored from her parents and how her mother always told her stories about princesses and their princes the girl was in love with the idea of love

"ooh Albus who wouldn't love you, you old fool your a great father and a loving husband"Minerva sighed with contentment

"Mummy, Daddy I wanna dance with you can I dance with you"Aila cried getting bored of daydreaming and feeling left out of her parents swaying

"why of course princess"Albus said stepping aside so his daughter could fit in between him and his wife as a family they swayed

soon Aila grew tired of the swaying and ran of to play causing her parents to chuckle

Albus led his wife to the den to let her sit so he could give her a massage for she was complaining of a back and foot ache

sitting down to massage her aching back albus started to humn a beautiful tune in her ear soothing her

"mmmm oh Albus that feels wonderful"Minerva moaned

"I'm flad I can be of some assistance my love" Albus murmered in her ear as he leaned her back to rest on his broad chest "now just relax my darling you need your rest"

"mmm ok Albus your too good to me you know"She sighed in contentment snuggling into his chest

moments later she was asleep smiling ever so slightly with her hands resting protectivly on her swollen abdomen

Aila came running into the room only to be silenced by her father

"daddy I'm hungry is mummy going to make supper" Aila whispered the sound of her stomach growling louder then her voice

"well mummy and the baby are sleeping so what do you say you and me make supper together and suprise mummy with her favorite"Albus whispered back lifting minerva ever so gently standing up he led his daughter out of the room to the kitchen getting out the ingredients and supplies need for the meal

"ok daddy what can I do"she smiled

"hhmm well how about you mix the potatos when they are ready to be mixed " Albus stated smiling down at his anxious daughter

"ok papa" she smiled

when the potatos where ready to be mashed Aila mashed them with great joy singing along to a song she had heared her mother sing to the baby when she thought she was alone

"what do you think papa"Aila pipped up sticking her finger in the bowl of mashed potatos and sticking it in her fathers face

after giving his daughter a questioning look he licked the potatos of her finger and giving a questioning hmm while stroking his beard deep in thought

"papa" Aila whined

"well I do say my dear that you are an excellant cook" he smiled

"why thank you my good sir" she giggled giving him a little curtsy

"you are welcome fair maden"Albus bowed extravagantly turning and banishing the food to the table only to turning back to his daughter "shall we my dear" Albus said bending his elbow out for her to grab

"we shall my good sir"she giggled trying to keep a straight face taking her fathers offered arm and gracefully walking with her nose up turned in a proper manner

ending up in a fit of giggles as they entered the den waking up a sleeping minerva but what indeed truly woke her up was a slight twinge in her stomach causing her to wake wincing but Albus and Aila didn't need to know that little piece of information

"Ah Minerva my dear did you sleep well my love"Albus inquired

"much needed and peaceful rest yes"Minerva said as Albus helped her yl her feet

"well Aila and I have made you favorite for supper and it is ready if you would care to join us my dear" Albud said taking her hand and walking them to the dining room half way there Minerva felt another twinge but thought nothing of it for she had been having them here and there lately

throughout supper Minerva was getting those same twinges though they where starting to feel worse still brushing them off as nothing but simple braxtpn hicks . She finished her meal with many thank yous to the chefs

when they had finished supper after several thank yous and it was delicious from Minerva they sent Aila up to take a shower promising to tuck her in

walking up the stairs was a task for Minerva she had to stop half way threw because she got a painful contraction to the point where trying to hide it from Albus was a fruitless idea

"Minerva darling are you alright should I call Poppy" Albus asked worried for his wife evident in his voice

"I'm fine Albus just a twinge"Minerva answered when the contraction passed praying that she was right and this wasn't it

on the way to her daughters room she had two more less intense contractions

reaching their daughters room they entered to find her singing an old scottish hymn while brushing her long aurburn hair

"you know you have your mothers beautiful voice"Albus mused walking over to his daughter

"Thank you papa"Aila blushed

"your welcome my dear now if you are ready we are here to tuck in the princess" Albus bowed causing a smile to spread across his wifes face

"Mummy will you sing for me please " Aila asked sweetly

"of course my darling what shall I sing hmm how about go to sleep my baby"Minerva humned

"yes I love that one"Aila said her eyes twinkling like her fathers

"Go to sleep my baby

Close your pretty eyes

Angels up above you

Watching very closely from the skies

Great big moon is shining, stars begin to peep

Time for little pickaninnies to go to sleep" Minerva sang in her angelic voice as she brushed hair out of her daughters face abd when she was done she kissed her sleeping daughter on the forhead whispering I love you my bonnie wee lass before standing up with the assistants of her husband

deciding to take a bath together to help sooth Minerva's aching body they entered their bedroom walking straight for the lavatory and bath they had on suite they undressed and stepped in Minerva having another dreadful contraction in the process

groaning as she leaned back on her husband after asking if she was too heavy for him to hold

"Minerva my dear are you sure this isnt it I have been watching you all night and you keep being burdened with pains and I'm worried about you my love"Albus sighed into her neck as he reached for her shampoo to wash her hair

"I don't know Albus I feel like it might be but my water hasn't broken yet so I do not know to think of these pains all I know is that if it is that time I dont want Aila to see I called upon Robert to take her when the time comes and to not return till the babe is born"Minerva said as Albus start to scratch the shampoo into her scalp just the way she loved

"Alright my dear as you wish"Albus said starting to rinse the soap out of her hair

as albus was washing her body he was rubbing the soap into her stomach and he felt it tense as a contraction rolled through her abdomen

when he was finished with her she offered to wash him but he insisted she rest

so as Albus helped her out of the shower she got half way over the lip till she got a strong contraction she clutched onto Albus's muscular forearms for support grunting from the pain she heared a slight popping noise then a gush of liquid rush down her legs Whimpering she looked up at Albus "Albus" she whimpered

"what is it my darling"Albus said standing completly still

"m-my water broke" She whimpered

"Oh dear well um I will floo poppy then"Albus said picking her up and walking her over to the bed then grabbing his robe he ran to the floo throwing in the powder he heard Minerva grunt in pain as another contraction crashed threw her he called for poppy but he got no answer in response the network was down panicing that he wouldnt be able to reach anyone in time to deliver the baby Albus stood facing his wife with a look of panic etched upon his features

"Albus whats wrong what did poppy say i couldn't hear her"Minerva asked sitting up to look at her husband after transfiguring herself some robes

"oh my love I'm so sorry the floo network isn't working the only other way is by owl and that will take a day or two and I fear by then our baby will be at your breast" Albus whispered afraid of the rath of Minerva Mcgonagall

"ggguuuhhh"was the strangled cry of response coming from the woman sitting on the four poster bed

"I'm sorry my dear I wish there was something I could do but even if I were to send her a patronus she wouldnt be able to reach us because she cant enter the grounds unless one of us lets her in and I cannot leave you"Albus said walking over to hold his wife

"it's fine Albus but I need you to send the letters to poppy ans robert because if im still in labor when Aila wakes I don't want her to witness this for I am not myself during the pains"Minerva sighed before getting another contraction and twisting her feature will gripping Albus's hand in an iron like grip

"breathe Minerva you're gonna make yourself pass out if you dont take deep breaths my love"Albus coached her throught the contraction not even thinking to complain about the searing pain in his hand

"oh Albus what are we going to do the baby is coming an-and we don't have anyone to deliver him what if something goes wrong oh Albus I couldn't bare loosing another baby"Minerva sobbed into Albus's broad shoulder

"it's alright dear we aren't going to loose another one I promise I will do everything in my power to keep the two of you safe I will help deliver the baby if it comes to that"Albus reassured her

"you cant promise that"she mumbled into his tear stained robes

"oh but I did and do I ever break my promises"Albus asked kissing her forhead as she got another contraction tensing up into a rigid form

"uuuuuhhhhhhh" she grunted as the contraction peaked "I hate this" she whimpered "no you haven't broken any of your many promises and I love you more for it" she whimpered finally coming to her senses

three hours into her labor the contractions where closer together she was progressing faster then with Aila which was a two day long labor it looked as though little Dumbledore was planning on coming faster then his sister

Aila woke up for a glass of water unknown to her about the condition of her mother

walking to her parents room to ask her parents for a glass of water to moisten her dry throat knocking on the door to make sure her parents where awake before entering only to be greeted with the pain filled grunting coming from a raven haired godess laying distorted in pain on the bed with an aurburn slightly greying haired man holding her hand couching her threw the pain

scared for what was happening to her mother she cried "mummy" only to be greeted by her father turning not realising she was there

"Aila my princess what is wrong" Albus asked looking at the tear stained worried face of his 7 year old daughter

"Wh-what wrong"she whispered before turning and running from the room

"Aila"Albus cried after her

"Albus whats wrong with Aila isnt she sleeping"Minerva cried when the contraction subsided

"sh-she walkes in and she saw you in pain and she was scared I could see it in her little eyes she was so scared and I froze"Albus whispered

"well go after her see if she is ok"Minerva said panting almost

"But I can't leave you you're progressing faster and I don't want something to happen to you"Albus said

"I'll be fine love go make sure our baby girl is ok"Minerva said stroking his cheek loveingly

with that Albus stood from his post and kissed his wife on the forehead whispering I love you and walking out hearing the faint call of I love you too before hearing her cry out in pain

he found Aila in her room looking off into space with a waterfall of tears streaming down her cheeks

"Aila my darling what you saw was just the baby making its entrance into the world your mother may seem scary right now but its only because having a baby is a very painful process your mother didnt want you to see that she knew you would be scared"Albus said taking his daughter into his arms

"oh papa I was so scared something was wrong with mummy and the baby"Aila cried into her fathers chest

"ssshhh my darling they are perfectly well I promise you and I intend to keep it that way"Albus whispered into her aurburn cover head

"you mean that daddy"Aila whimpered looking up at her father

"yes my darling"Albus said standing bringing his daughter up with him "now what do you say we go see your mother she is worried about you love"

"ok papa" Aila said still worried about her mother

walking into their rooms Albus found his wife hunched over hands on the wall bent in concentration on breathing through the pain

when the pain subsided Albus walked over to her whispering soothing words into her ear "Aila is here to see you my darling she wanted to make sure you and the baby where ok"Albus stated walking her over the where Aila was shyly standing in the corner

"Oh my darling I did not mean to scare you" Minerva said opening her arms to her daughter whom with much reassurance and one contraction on Minerva's part Aila walked into hug her mother still afraid she would hurt her mother she started to sob into her mothers chest "ssshhh my bonnie wee lass your mummy is ok so is the baby this is just what needs to happen in order for you to meet your new sibling my darling I never wanted you to witness this"Minerva said kissing her daughters head every now and then to emphasise her love for her daughter

"I was so scared I was gonna loose you I know thats silly but I dont want to loose you mummy I cant I love you too much"Aila cried into her mothers chest

"ssshhh you wont loose me my darling I will never truly leave you if something horrible where to happen to me I would never truly leave you baby girl" Minerva said as she felt another contraction coming her breathing changed and Albus knew immediatly that he needed to press her hips together with the way she was swaying them

"I know mummy I just want you and the baby to be ok"Aila said looking up just as her mothers contraction ended

"I love you my darling but you have busy day with uncle robert tommorrow so you need your rest your father will get you your water and then tuck you in ok the next time we see each other you will have a little sibling" Minerva said kissing her daughter on the head

"I love you mummy"Aila said walking out of the room with her father right behind her

six hours into labor the contraction where even closer then before and more intense then ever

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE WE ARE NEVER HAVING ANYMORE CHILDREN"Minerva screamed as her longest contraction yet peaked

"yes my love"Albus said being as patient as ever

when the pain subsided minerva relaxed back into her husband to limp to even hold herself up anymore she whimpered a very faint "I cant do this much longer Albus"

"yes you can my love you the strongest person I ever got to the chance to meet and I have met some pretty strong people"Albus whispered lovingly into her ear

"aaahhh"she cried tears flowing unashamedly down her cheeks as yet another contraction seered threw her abdomen

Albus hated seeing he beloved wife like this and the only thing he could do was to help guide her threw the pain he just hoped that poppy had gotten his letter and would be there on time to deliver the babe he feared he wasn't up to the task even though he maybe the greatest wizard of his time Albus Dumbldore was not ready for what he might have to face

now 12 hours into labor Robert had come and picked up Aila who had to be bribed into leaving because she didnt want to leave her mother the fear of loosing her still evident in her mind but after the promises from both father and uncle Aila left with her uncle leaving Albus to his worries of Minerva

an hour after Aila left with Robert Minerva cried out to Albus for he had be bribed into eating something by his wife fearing the worst he rushed to her forgeting his barely touched sandwhich on the table and sprinting to their room in which his wife resided

"what is it my love is something wrong"Albus said out of breath from running so fast so far

"I need to push I can feel their head pressing right on my cervix I need you to help me with this Albus can you do that for me" Minerva whimpered her hand between her legs as she felt the baby's hair covered head assuring her that she infact was ready to push

Albus froze he wasnt ready for this but he knew he needed to man up for the sake of his wife with that he got into position between his wifes legs as she panted on their bed "ok I'm ready" Albus said even though deep down he knew he wasnt ready but his wife didnt need to know that

as the next contraction soared threw her body she bared down and push letting out a strangled grunt "you're doing wonderful darling I can see the head"Albus encouraged

on so they did this for at least an hour not making much progress Minerva was starting to loose hope that the baby would ever come and Albus was starting to fear that Poppy never got his letter

"give me the biggest push you can my love she's starting to move out I can see her eyes

"ggguuuhhhh"Minerva cried as the babies head finally made it out of the birth canal and into the world

"ok love now the hard part the shoulders and once you get those out it should be smooth sailing from then on"Albus encouraged her from his place between her legs

"I don't think I can do this any longer Albus" Minerva whimpered

"yes you can my love now come on and push for me love push as hard as you can"Albus coached

"ggggggggguh"Minerva grunted as she pushed getting a start on her babes shoulders

"Push come on darling you can do it"Albus couched as minerva was pushing

thrity minutes later minerva had gotten most of the shoulders out

"Albus stop something isnt right" minerva gave a strangled cry

Albus froze if something wasnt right he didn't know what to do he wasnt properly prepared for this to happen "what do I do love" Albus asked giving up his act for a moment

"just give me a moment them I will push again"Minerva whimpered

"ok" Albus said still supporting his childs head

and so they sat like this for the next few contractions until Minerva decided it was time to push again in which she gave all the energy she could muster into the task at hand she was going to get this baby out in the next hour she was determined

and so within the hour minerva gave her final push and she felt the slippery being slip out of her body and into the world giving a cry of relief Minerva laid back on the bed as Albus cried "Its a boy" Minerva smiled at this knowledge but soon frowned as the usual crying of a newborn babe did not fill the room

"Albus why isnt he cry why isnt my baby crying"Minerva started to cry as she realise her baby boy wasnt crying

Albus started to rub the babies back trying to coax it to crying and it worked the piercing screams of a newborm filled the room causing smiles of relief to spread across the babes parents' faces

"Albus cut the cord so I can deliver the rest I want to hold my baby"Minerva instructed and with great pride Albus magically cut the cord separating mother and son and proceded to place the wailing babe on the bed beside him and help his wife birth the after birth

after mother and son where clean and dressed and the sheets where cleaned Minerva fed her son for the first time singing to him an old celtic lullaby not taking her eyes from her babe as he ate from her breast

when the babe was fed she looked up at Albus with tears rolling down his cheeks whispering "we did it he is here he is finally here our little Liam Xavier Dumbledore" smiling down at the babe tears came down her cheeks

"yes we did my love I'm so proud of you"Albus said kissing her on the forhead

"I'm so happy"Minerva sighed look down at her raven haired blue eyed son who looked up at his mother with the same twinkling look his father had

later on that day Aila got to meet her brother thankful that her mother and the baby where alright at last and Poppy finally came to check on mother and son deciding that they where both perfectly health she left but not before she congratulated Albus on a job well done

and so as the new family of four enjoyed each other company getting used to having little Liam around they where at peace with the world knowing that no matter what obstacles that they may face that they will always be together


	5. Photoshoot

"Eveline"

"No"

"Lila"

"No"

"Willow"

"Mmmm Maybe"

"Laurel"

"No"

"Minaveara"

"No definitely not"

"And why not Min" Albus asked

"I am not naming my child after myself that is the most idiotic thing ever" Minerva huffed leaning back against her husband in bed as their hands where feeling the excited movements of their child after having just calmed down after their early morning tryst.

"Ok then my dear what about Opal" He said kissing her temple and stroking her large stomach

"I like that but there are no middle names to go with it" Minerva sighed

"Ok so what about Evangeline" Albus asked kissing his wife's neck

"Mmmm no that's what Poppy wants to name her and Alastor first kid whenever he does finally knock her up" Minerva giggle leaning her head to the side at the tickling sensation of Albus' whiskers as she so lovingly named them.

"You don't like any name I have do you" He playfully growled laying her on her back gently and proceeding to tickle her sides

"Ahhh Albus stop I'm going to pee myself" Minerva giggles, as her husband obliged allowing her to stand up and waddle to the lavatory but not without him following her

"Calypso" He said walking in as she sat down to pee

"Really Albus must you follow me to the bathroom I would like to pee in peace since the only reason I am in this situation of peeing ever ten minutes is your fault" she sighed

"Really my dear I believe it takes two to tango" he chuckled whole heartily with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes

"Och Albus I know that but the least you could do is let me pee by myself or at least not with another fully grow adult while I use the loo." she chuckled standing to wash her hands and walking over and placing her hands on his bare chest. "Because we both know that I am never truly alone with our child as a constant companion" she stood on her tippy toes for a kiss as he proceed to stroke her bare back in a soothing manner knowing that her back had been bugging her as of late.

"I promise to let her pee in peace my love I was just so excited at the prospect of naming our princess" he sighed. Leaning back away from her just enough to place his giant hands on her equally as large stomach. Getting down on his knees as kissed her stomach lovingly something they had gotten into the habit of over the course of her pregnancy thus far. "How's my princess doing" Albus asked resting his forehead against her stomach as she reached down to stroke her hands through his hair. As if to say she was all right, the baby gave a strong kick into her father's cheek "Now no need to kick me I was simply trying to be nice" Albus chuckled blowing a gentle raspberry onto his wife's naval. Only to have the baby kick him again "I see you want mummy to agree with a name I choose instead of being so picky," Albus stated as though he was having an actually intellectual conversation with a 36-week gestational fetus.

"Och Albus don't turn my child against me I only want what is best for her" Minerva scoffed grinning down at her husband with tears in her eyesdamn hormones.She was certain from the moment she told him she was pregnant that he would be the best most attentive father any child could ask for and man did she love when she was right.

"I know my love I know I just wish we had a name for Princess Dumbledore," Albus said standing up to wipe his wife's tears he had learned that not every time she cried was because she was upset sometimes it was because she was so happy that she had no other way to express herself.

"I do to I just I want her to have the perfect name because she has to live with it for the rest of her life" Minerva hiccupped

"I know let's not talk about this now hmm let's just relax and go meet Poppy for your appointment." Albus said leading her over to the bed and proceeded to get her robes out for the day

After getting her and himself dressed, they head for the hospital wing. Even though Minerva was fully capable of dressing herself sometimes she liked to have Albus dress her, she could not tell why she just knew she did.

Upon arrival in the hospital wing Minerva was guided to the nearest bed in the teacher's private hospital rooms.

"So have we decided upon a name for little Dumbledore yet" Poppy asked while waving her wand over her friends stomach

"Not yet we are kind of stuck because he has so many great names but I'm worried that they won't suit our baby girl," Minerva sighed looking down at her bulging stomach.

"I see well you better decide soon Minerva your baby will be here soon" Poppy stated matter-of-factly

"I know Poppy I know" Minerva scoffed sitting up from the bed and pushing her robes back down into place

"Ok well baby girl Dumbledore looks perfectly healthy and she has moved into the head down position so you should be all set now we just have to wait for her to make her move" Poppy said walking both husband and wife to the door of the hospital wing.

"ALBUS" Minerva called from her perch in their bedroom she had gone to take a nap sometime after lunch

Fearing the worst Albus bolted up from his seat behind his desk and ran for their bedroom not even bothering to twist the knob he kicked down the door and barged into the room

"Och Albus love you scared me" Minerva jumped not expecting her husband to barge into their rooms like that

"I'm sorry my dear but you scared me I thought something was wrong" He said out of breath as he sat down next to her on the bed and placed his hand on her stomach. "But what did you yell for my love"

"I have the perfect name for princess Dumbledore" Minerva giggled heartily a bright smile spread across her face

"And what have you decided upon my dear" Albus asked practically bouncing in his seat out of excitement.

"Her name will be Persephone Charlotte Marie Dumbledore," Minerva giggled brushing her stomach

"It's Perfect my love" Albus said leaning forward to kiss her "now what do you say we get ready for your photoshoot"

"Ohhh Albus I don't wanna go" Minerva Whined she was not one for having her picture taken

"I know dear but you will thank me later when you are old and grey and are looking back on a time when you were doing the most miraculous thing any person could do and that is creating a life" Albus soothed

"Oh I hate when you are right," Minerva grumbled

"Ok now get ready so that way we can make it on time," Albus said patting her thigh lovingly

After dressing much to Minerva's dislike, they head for the lake in search of the perfect spot for their pictures.

Coming upon a beautiful spot that had the perfect amount of trees and a beautiful view of the lake

"Well let's get to it Persephone is getting hungry" Minerva sighed

"Well we have to wait for the photographer," Albus stated

"Albus..." Minerva growled

Albus held up his hand to stop her mid-sentence "that's why I brought your favorite snacks"

"Oh" Minerva chuckled she forgot how well her husband knew her. She walked over to him and went to grab the basket but it was pulled away from her a the last minute

"Ah a aa kiss first," Albus said holding the basket up and puckering his lips as if to beg for a kiss

"Fine" she conceded standing on her tippy toes and gently kissing him on the lips before snatching the basket from his hands and grabbing a sandwich out of the basket proceeding to stuff it into her mouth in a very un-Minerva like manner. "Mmmm" she moaned in delight

"Hey I will take that sandwich from you I am the only reason you are allowed to make that noise little miss tabby," Albus growled

"Oh I see are you jealous of a sandwich oh great Albus Dumbledore" Minerva purred

"Oh you could put it that way my love I mean for ten years now I have been the only thing to make you react that way," Albus murmured as he kissed her neck lovingly

"Oh trust me when you are eating for more than one peeing and eating become almost orgasmic," she giggled

"I'll…." Albus was cut off by the photographer walking up to them

"Who is ready for some maternity pictures?" She asked walking over to get a look at Minerva

"Athena darling I didn't know Albus got you into this," Minerva giggled walking over to meet her childhood friend in a hug

"Oh Min you're positively glowing pregnancy look wonderful on you" Athena stated gently pushing away from her friend to have a good look at her

"You're lying I look awful" Minerva blushed

"Well I am not but anyways back to the matter at hand what is little Dumbledore's name I need to know for one of the pictures I had planned for you and your husband" Athena chuckled looking at her friend

"Persephone Charlotte Marie Dumbledore" Minerva said proudly

"Oh such a beautiful name for a beautiful princess" Athena stated lifting her hand as if to touch Minerva's stomach "May I Min"

"By all means I'm sure I could wake her for you to feel her movements she is quiet the lively one" Minerva said taking her friends hand and gently pressing it into her upper abdomen a few seconds later she was surprised by a strong kick from the child within her

"Oh my god that was oh my gods what does that feel like" Athena cried awe struck by the movement within her friend

"Oh it feels like I'm a drum being played from the inside out and before you ask it only hurts sometimes," Minerva giggled

"well before I get stuck with my hand on your stomach for the rest of the day we better get to what I came here for" Athena giggled regretfully plucking her hand form her friend stomach. "Okay so first I want you to stand behind the trees Minerva with your stomach hanging out. Albus I want you to stand behind her with only your head visible"

"Whatever you say Athe" Minerva chuckled walking over to the nearest tree and do as she was told while her husband followed suit

"Ok now Min cradle your stomach," Athena said walking behind her camera they chose to go with a muggle style camera to capture some of the more motionless pictures

After capturing a few photos in that position they moved onto a few pictures of just Minerva being her glorious self. After some more traditional maternity pictures with her and Albus where they were both cradling her stomach and one of him kissing her temple and he held her. Finally one of Albus kissing her abdomen, which was taken with a wizard camera.

"Ok final picture Albus stand across from Minerva facing her with your bag of sherbet lemons holding this sign and Minerva stand opposite Albus holding the other end with this blanket inscribed with little Dumbledore's name" Athena directed chuckling as the sign read Persephone Charlotte Marie Dumbledore with an arrow pointing to Minerva's stomach. Followed by sherbet lemons with an arrow pointing to Albus's stomach.

"Oh My Gods Athe you didn't" Minerva giggled after taking one serious shot she lost all composure

"Perfect ok so these should be ready before little Dumbledore arrives" Athena said walking over to the couple "It was nice to see you again let me know when little miss Persephone makes her entrance I'm sure little Laurel would love to meet her new cousin" Athena said hugging her friend before walking to the apparition point and disappearing

One month later June 20th 1968 Little Persephone Charlotte Marie Dumbledore came into the world within a whirlpool of cries from both her and her mother. She was a small dainty baby that demanded attention from everyone in the room. With her piercing Blue eyes and midnight black hair, she stole her father's heart from the very moment she entered into this world. Minerva never complained again whenever Albus set up photo shoots for her whenever she was pregnant she would forever be grateful for Albus and his crazy idea's.

She was a princess from the start.


	6. Roses

Minerva let out an exasperated sigh as she marked a big red F on the umpteenth first years Transfiguration essay on the molecular barrier between animal and water class for their Vera Verto spell work. Leaning back in her chair she stretched her current condition causing her lower back to ache yawning as she stretched absentmindedly placing her hand down on her burgeoning stomach sighing happily, when the child inside her gave a gentle kick to her flat palm.

"Oh my Leanabh lets go see if Papa is home yet" she sighed gently as she caressed her stomach lovingly standing with much difficulty. Walking out of the room towards her and Albus' private quarters today was their fourth anniversary it coincidentally was also Valentine's Day so the castle was decorated in hearts and streamers much to Minerva's dislike. As she slowly waddled towards the griffin that guarded the doors to the headmasters chambers. Upon reaching the quarters, she walked to the kitchen after calling out to her husband and getting no reply. She came up with the idea of cooking him a nice diner that would be followed by a massage for his tired shoulders from all the weight he carried on days where he was stuck at the ministry all day on school or other business.

"What do you want to eat my Leanabh Mummy want to make something special for Papa?" Minerva said gently caressing her abdomen. "Hmmm what about oh your Papa's favorite Shepard's pie," as if to say yes the child gave a strong kick into their mothers navel. "I take that as a yes my gaol," she giggled very uncharacteristic of her. Therefore, she set out to make the best Shepard's pie she could make for her love on their anniversary in hopes that he would be home soon.

Hours later after many periodic rests while cooking, she finally had the table set with a nice Chardonnay chilling in the bucket next to the wine glasses. With the pie warming in the oven she sat down on the couch resting her aching back rubbing her stomach soothingly feeling the pitter-patter of her child's feet across her abdomen humming a lullaby she picked up the newest installment in transfiguration weekly. "Let us see who is going to complain about something Mummy or Papa have done this week" Minerva sighed placing her glasses on her nose with her resting the magazine lovingly on her stomach as if it were a table and it very well became one throughout the last few months of her pregnancy.

It seemed as though hours went by until Albus actually came home but when he did he was not happy and Minerva was asleep peacefully on the couch while protecting her stomach from anything she feared of happening to her babe. Albus angrily plopped down on the chair beside the couch Minerva was spread out on giving her a scare causing her to bolt up causing the child within her to squirm around angrily. Placing a calming hand on her the protective home of her babe calming it instantly.

"Albus darling whatever is the matter," she cried after calming her racing heart

"That bloody vermin of a man Cornelius Fudge" Albus boomed. Cornelius had become Minister only a few months before after the fall of Grindelwald when Albus refused the position so eagerly offered to him the small-brained man had stepped up in his stead and practically begged Albus for advice on how he should run his own country because he could not make his own decisions.

"Oh well tell me about it will help relieve some of the stress from your day. Then I have your favorite Shepard's Pie warming in the oven for supper. Then I thought maybe we could take a nice relaxing bath after maybe I could give you a massage to relieve you of some of the knots left in your shoulders," She soothed walking over to kiss her husband on the cheek

"I'm tired I think I will just go to bed but thank you for the thought you may eat without me I'm sure you two are hungry" Albus said standing up to leave the room towards their bedroom.

"Ok well I love you and Happy Anniversary" She called after him

"Yeah…yeah I love you too see you tomorrow" he called behind him unknowingly shattering his wife's heart.

"Well I guess it's just you and me tonight Leanabh" she whispered to her sleeping child as tears started to fall from her emerald green eyes

She slowly walked towards the table she had set and suddenly a red hot furry passed through her as the realization that her husband had forgot their Anniversary out of all things he could have forgotten why their anniversary. "GOD DAMN IT" she cried as she swept her hand angrily over the table causing all the contents of the table to go flying across the room into the wall shattering all the glass spraying the Chardonnay across the wall in a wave of golden fury. Backing up into a wall as he child squirmed frightened inside her tears of anger and sadness falling down her porcelain cheeks. She sobbed quietly as she fell down the wall trying to keep from waking her husband. "Oh Gods Mummy is so sorry that I scared you my love but Papa is being a bloody blithering idiot I know I know those are not nice words for mummy to use let alone us against papa but he forgot a very important date." Minerva hiccupped quietly to her child. As if answering their mother that they were all right the child kicked their mother in the upper stomach "Oh aren't you just active my love at least I know you won't forget about me," Minerva sniffled caressing her stomach.

Deciding that she was hungry and that she would at least eat the meal she had made she stood with much difficulty she walked over the warm oven and pulled out a pie pan full of a mixture of beef and mashed potatoes cutting out a large piece she sat at the table and ate. Deciding she was still hungry, she walked over the ice chess a muggle contraption that Albus insisted they have. She grabbed out a large carton of chocolate ice cream a muggle treat she had craved ever since she became pregnant. Not bothering with a bowl, she grabbed the biggest spoon she could find she sat down on the same chair that Albus plopped down in earlier she began to unceremoniously eat the ice cream while tears poured down her snow-white cheeks in a physical demonstration of her agony. "You know I get it I'm not as small as I used to be but I'm carrying our child and my weight is to be expected. Yeah I know he has just had a rough day but this has been happening more often than not now a days and I do not know what to do. My husband doesn't love me anymore because I am too fat for him but yet I wit her and eat sweets because I can't do anything about my weight I'm pregnant for God's sake. I do everything for that man I love him I care for him I take in all the things that are going wrong in his life and make them as right as I can making them my burdens along with his. My God I'm sacrificing my body and my life to have our child what more can I do and all I ask for is one night were I can have my husband for myself and not have to share him with the rest of the wizarding community" she sobbed as she stuffed her mouth with the smooth dairy sweet.

Deciding that she had enough of tiptoeing around her sleeping husband who broke her heart. She stood up and stormed into their bedroom ripping the covers violently of her husband's snoring form.

"Get up this instant Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Minerva screeched

"What are you doing I don't really want to talk right now Minerva" he groaned rolling over in the bed

"I will not have you ignoring me the mother of your child on our Anniversary I don't give a damn what you did all day I you could have defeated another powerful wizard for all I care. Nothing you did today amounts to the amount of things I have done today and all the days before and continue to do day in and day out. I get it I am not as small as I used to be and I will work on my figure after the baby is born. After everything, I have done and continue to do for you Albus all I ask is one nice evening with my husband when he is not the most powerful wizard of this time. I slaved over our dinner tonight because I wanted it to be special for you and me as a last quiet meal before our child arrives. I get it your tired you worked at the ministry all day for that insufferable little twerp of a man but stop and think of all the things I have done in our life together for you let alone the past eight months. I am tired beyond belief but I came home and instead of sitting and relaxing I cooked you favorite meal my whole body aches but I kept working because I knew you would be tired and stressed upon you arrival home. So damn it get up" Minerva smacking him right on his bare thigh leaving a red mark in her fury

"I'm up I'm up jeez I'm sorry that you had a bad night Minerva but what is waking me up only to yell at me going to do for you" Albus grunted throwing his hands up in the air.

"You know what Dumbledore you can have your beauty sleep, and I your eight months pregnant wife, am going to go to the head of house quarters for the night. I don't want to see you or talk to you until you realizes how much of a judgmental self-centered arrogant arse you are being" she cried slamming the door behind her after grabbing her clothes in a fit of anger "Oh and Happy Anniversary Darling I hope you have wonderful night" she spat.

"Ah Hormones" Albus sighed laying back into his bed too tired to understand anything his wife just yelled at him for

A week later and Minerva had yet to talk to Albus she would take her meals in the head of house quarters so she did not have to eat next to him. Albus simply played it off as her hormones acting up as per usual the last few months of her pregnancy. Once she even cried because her favorite witches' hat was not where she last thought she put it. This continued for another weeks and Albus was starting to get frustrated she was the mother of his child and his beloved wife and she refused to speak to him over the fact that he was too tired to eat the meal she had prepared for him. So in his weekly meeting with Filius Flitwick his longtime friend they sat down to a game of chess and Filius was talking about his wife upcoming birthday that Thursday. When Albus stopped him mid-sentence.

"Wait Filius Pomona's birthday isn't till the 27thof February it's only the 12th," Albus stated

"No Albus it's the 25thof February" Filius said cocking his head to the side at his old friend

"Oh dear what have I done" Albus cried standing up and rushing to the door calling behind him "I'm sorry Filius but I must cut this meeting short today I realized there is something I forgot to do that is terribly important"

As he rushed down the halls of Hogwarts, the only two things on his mind where how he could possible forget the most important day in his life and how he could get his wife to forgive his imbecilic ways that is if she chose to forgive him in the first place. Deciding that flowers and a nice gift would help lessen the blow Albus rushed towards Hogsmeade in hopes that he could repair his mistakes.

Minerva was sitting in Poppy Pomfrey's office as the mediwitch did her weekly check up on the pregnant witch.

"You know I don't know why he is being so stubborn about it all he could do is admit that he forgot about or anniversary. I mean yes I will still be upset with him for forgetting our anniversary but at least he showed some guilt form the incident" Minerva sighed as her friend checked her cervix to tell of the pregnant witch had dilated any

"I understand where you are coming from Min but baby Dumbledore will be here soon you must forgive Albus for his stupidity and move on unless you want to be in the middle of a spat with your husband while you push out his babe from between your legs" Poppy sighed. Coming up from in between Minerva's legs with a hopeful "1 centimeter dilated 25% effaced"

"Oh thank the Gods I was scared that nothing would have change from last week" Minerva gave a sigh of relief. "I know that little Dumbledore will be here any day now and that I should forgive Albus but I just can't bring myself to do it unless he shows any signs or remorse" Minerva said taking her legs out of the magical lock she had them in and standing from the bed heading towards the door with Poppy in tow.

"And that's Reasonable Min but I know I wouldn't want to be in the middle of a spat with Alastor when in labor with our child" Poppy smiled looking at her friend

"Poppy are you trying to tell me that you and Alastor are expecting" Minerva squealed

"As of six weeks ago yes" Poppy giggled

"Oh sweet merlin that is wonderful news Poppy" Minerva giggled along with her friend. "Well as much as I would love to stay here and chat about little moody my little is getting hungry so I must head to my quarters in time for dinner"

"Well I will see you next week then same time and please do try to fix things with Albus dear" Poppy called to her friend who was already half way down the hallway.

Upon reaching her rooms, Minerva found a vase full with red roses with a note sticking out of them sitting on her coffee table.

"Hmm I wonder who these are from" Minerva stated walking over to the vase with her hand resting gently on her stomach. Bending down she picked up the vase smelling the flowers while picking out the note and reading it.

My dear tabby,

I do not know what I would do without you these last few weeks have been pure hell. I wish I knew why I forgot our anniversary. I will never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you. I only just this afternoon learned that today is in fact the 25thof February whereas I was under the assumption that it was indeed the 12thof February, but alas I have forgot. I wish to show you how much I truly care for you. Please read the back of this note and follow the instruction I have planned for you. I hope my surprise makes up for what I have so foolishly done to you my love

Yours Always,

Albus (Forever your Albie)

p.s. I will love you until the last rose dies (Also there is a fake rose hidden in the flowers so I will love you forever

She sniffed as his words sunk in he really thought he had forgot. Flipping the note over onto the back, she read.

Go to our special place the place where I can always find you whenever times are tough there you will find your next clue

"Well my little one me and you are going on a trip the astronomy tower" Minerva said caressing her bulging stomach and walking out the door towards her and Albus' special place.

Upon arriving at the tower, she had to stop to catch her breath being almost nine months pregnant and walking several flights of stairs was not the easiest thing to do. Searching the room for anything that could be the next clue so she could get out of this hot room. She found a black clothing box laying perched against the telescope on the far sidewall. Walking over and picking up the parcel opening it she found an elegant Green ball gown that hugged all the right parts of her body and flared out at the hip with a tight bodice and a slight frill around the neckline. She knew immediately that Albus had pick this out for she had been looking at a few weeks ago in the windows of Madam Malkins but never got it in fear that it would not fit. Finding a note inside she picked it up and read it.

Put this dress on then meet me in the classroom at 7:30 for your final surprise

p.s. I love you tabby

Minerva sighed she did not believe the dress would fit around her stomach. Nonetheless, she tried the dress on. After fitting into the dress, walked down the many flights of stairs, and walked down the halls towards her classroom.

Once she reached her classroom, she walked in through the big oak doors and seemingly glided towards her desk in search of her husband. Not finding him, she sighed sitting down in her chair after transfiguring it into a more comfortable plush chair she slowly allowed herself to fall asleep until he got there.

Two hours later Albus walked into his wife's classroom to set up his surprise for his wife only to be stopped when he saw his wife peacefully asleep on her transfigured desk chair with her hand protectively placed on her stomach. He smiled he loved seeing her like this he knew she was going to be the best mother any child could ask for. She was protective of the child from the very moment she found out she was pregnant and if not before then she had always been careful of what she put in her stomach just in case their efforts worked. Deciding that he did not wish to wake her, he picked her up, and carried her to their rooms.

After letting, her sleep for a while longer Albus decided to wake her so that way they could have dinner and hopefully discuss what happened on their anniversary.

"Minerva darling" Albus whispered gently as he kissed his wife's shoulder trying to wake her

"Mmmm" Minerva whimpered waking from her slumber

"Time to wake up I prepared some lasagna for us to share" Albus said

"Mmmm yummy" Minerva purred rolling over towards her husband

"Well you must get up my dear or else you can't eat any" Albus chuckled

"But Albie I don't want to get up can we just eat in a bed maybe just maybe we could you know…." She giggled placing her hand on her husband's chest

"As much as I would love to my darling we can't we have to eat at the table because I want to talk to you about somethings" Albus said sorrowfully

"Ok" Minerva sighed standing with Albus' help

After sitting down to a beautiful candle lit dinner with her husband while the child within her did summersaults much to the amusement of its parents. Albus and Minerva sat down to talk about what had transpired a few weeks before hand on their anniversary.

"Minerva my dear I can't tell you how deeply sorrowful I am that I caused such you to be in such distress especially so close to your due date you don't deserve that. I do not know how I could have ever forgot the best day of my life the day I married you. I know that my job and everything that is happening around us is not an excuse for why I did not remember our special day. I may never forgive myself for not remembering what happened I don't expect you to forgive me either." Albus said looking down at his hands

"Albus my darling I forgive you I do I really do now what you did was inexcusable but you had no control over what the ministry expects of you but promise me this" Minerva said taking her husband's hands

"Anything my love" Albus said looking up into her eyes

"Promise me that you won't let what people expect of you to get in the way of our family ever again. I don't want our baby to grow up thinking that he father doesn't care about her enough to remember anything that is important to them." Minerva said taking his hand and placing it on her stomach looking into his eyes

"I promise" Albus said getting down on his knees and placing his hands on Minerva's stomach while placing his forehead in her stomach as his tears started to fall "I'm so sorry Min Gods how could I ever do this to you." Albus' sobs racked his body from its very core

"Hush now mo ghaol everything is alright I am here now and we are together you have been forgiven this should be a happy time we are about to have a baby my due date is next week" Minerva said as a few silent tears fell down her cheeks as she brushed her hands through his hair

"Daddy loves you my darling I know mummy and papa haven't gotten along for the past few weeks and that must be distressing to you but papa promise's to do his very best to make you feel as loved as any child wants and even more." Albus spoke into her bump before standing up and kissing his wife. He looked into her eyes and her hand reached up to play with his hair as the others rested on her bump along with her husbands with her foot kicked back. "Care to dance Tabby" Albus murmured into her ear.

"Always" Minerva whispered.

Slowly they started to sway they didn't need music all their need was their own beat which was the beating of each other's hearts because they knew that they beat for each other. As they danced, their child kicked as if they were dancing along with their parents. Minerva rested her head on her husband's chest. She was at peace her husband was with her their child was safe and warm inside her and she could not possibly want for anything more then what she had in this moment.

Once they stopped, dancing Albus handed her yet another bouquet of roses all in different colors meaning different things. Red one a symbol of love and romance. White for purity, which was their child. Pink for his Appreciation of her along with his gratitude for her. Orange for his desire and passion for her. Yellow for their long lasting friendship and joy. Finally Lavender for love at first sight and his enchantment of her from the moment he met her.

That night Minerva and Albus slept peacefully with the knowledge that they were finally together again and that nothing could change that.

Two weeks later Minerva's water broke, she, and her husband welcomed a daughter the next day on the 9thof March 1964. They named her Penelope Rose Katya Dumbledore. She was a beautiful girl with her father's auburn hair and her mother's piercing Emerald green eyes. She had a cute little button nose with almond shaped eyes that could melt her father's heart from the very first moment he first held her.

She never had to worry about her father not having time for her because he always had an hour a day set aside to be with his wife and children.

Throughout the years Albus and Minerva had six more children three boys and three girls their names where Emerson Adrian Jasper Dumbledore, Lauretta Marie Evangeline Dumbledore, Atticus Theodore Matthew Dumbledore and finally the baby twins of the family little Malcolm Elias Cade Dumbledore and his younger twin sister Anastasia Morrigan Grace Dumbledore . And their suprise baby girl Aila Esmeralda Lilyana Dumbledore.

Lauretta was a small girl with midnight black hair and Piercing green eyes. Whilst Emerson had auburn, hair and twinkling blue eyes and stood as tall as his father by the age of seventeen. Atticus stood at medium height and had long auburn hair with teal blue eyes the perfect mixture of his father and mother. Little Malcolm had his mother's raven black hair and his father's twinkling blue eye for his right eye and his mother's green for his left eye. Leaving Anastasia with her father's hair with her father's blue eyes for her left eye and her mother's emerald green eyes for her right. Aila had raven colored hair to match her mother's with her father mischievous sapphire blue eyes.


End file.
